A Camping We Will Go
by Piwi-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - Les 7èmes années se rendent à leur première excursion organisée dans le cadre de leur cours d'Étude des Moldus : un weekend de trekking dans un endroit inconnu. Malheureusement Snape est leur chaperon ! Fic à chapitres. SS/HP.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**ataraxis**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la modeste traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que d'autres fanfictions !

**Beta** : _**Julielal **_que je remercie vraiment pour sa relecture !

* * *

**A Camping We Will Go**

**- - -**

_**Chapitre 1 : Snape comme chaperon ?**_

Ce fut en un joli vendredi après-midi vers le milieu du mois de Mai que les septièmes années s'apprêtèrent à se rendre à la toute première excursion hors du château organisée dans le cadre de leur cours d'Étude des Moldus. Les élèves semblaient s'être regroupés par Maison, comme on devait s'y attendre.

Chaque élève était habillé de vêtements Moldus adaptés à leur trekking. On dénombrait le même nombre d'élèves masculins et féminins, car ils allaient être répartis par paire de même sexe, deux garçons ou deux filles dans chaque tente. Plusieurs jeunes sorciers étaient chargés de tentes encombrantes, de sacs de couchage, etc. Un élève de chaque Maison était également équipé d'appareils Moldus comme un GPS, des talkie-walkies et autres ; chaque élève qui participait à ce voyage devait faire Moldu. Vu que la plupart des Serpentards détestaient ces choses-là, peu d'entre eux étaient de la partie. Ron, Hermione et Harry, ainsi que Dean et Pavarti qui représentaient la maison Gryffondor, étaient en train de discuter à propos du week-end à venir.

« C'est vraiment dommage que notre professeur, après avoir eu l'idée de ce voyage, ne puisse même pas venir. Je me demande qui le remplacera en tant qu'accompagnateur ? »

Hermione regarda les autres d'un air interrogateur.

Ils haussèrent les épaules simplement en signe d'indifférence, sauf pour Ron qui dit : « Tant que ce n'est pas Snape, n'importe quel autre professeur fera l'affaire. Enfin non, je retire ce que j'ai dit, tant que ce n'est pas Snape ou Trelawney. »

Ron trembla à l'idée d'imaginer Trelawney faisant attention à quelqu'un, chacun savait à quel point elle était excentrique.

Harry hocha la tête, d'accord avec Ron. Lui aussi tremblait à l'idée que Snape ou Trelawney puisse être leur guide durant leur excursion. Pour être honnête, il ne pouvait vraiment pas imaginer un seul de leurs professeurs jouer le rôle de leur guide Moldu durant le séjour, ils semblaient bien trop ancrés dans les coutumes sorcières pour ça. Il leva les yeux vers les portes du château qui s'ouvrirent et laissèrent passer -- Oh, Merlin ! C'est Snape. Harry bougonna et les autres se retournèrent pour voir ce que ce dernier regardait. Ron poussa également un gémissement.

« Non, ça ne peut pas être lui. Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être lui, il casse toujours l'ambiance ! »

Puis, Harry faillit s'étrangler à la vue d'un Severus Snape habillé de façon Moldue de la tête aux pieds, et qui portait également un sac à dos ainsi que ce qui ressemblait à des lampes torches. Il était complètement stupéfait. Les autres élèves le semblaient également, même les Serpentards. Bien que ce dernier soit habillé en Moldu, il arborait toujours son légendaire regard. Il n'avait pas l'air enchanté.

« Combien tu paries que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a obligé à nous servir d'accompagnateur ? », dit Harry qui ricana en imaginant bien le pétillement perpétuel dans les yeux du directeur lorsqu'il avait dû essayer de convaincre Severus de les emmener en voyage.

Les autres élèves autour de lui l'imitèrent, puis continuèrent de se plaindre.

« Tu crois que je peux me retirer du voyage maintenant ? », demanda Ron. Hermione le fusilla du regard et il rougit en bégayant, « C'était... c'était juste une idée comme ça. »

Snape saisit sa baguette et la porta à sa gorge.

« _Sonorus_. Que tous les élèves se rassemblent autour de moi maintenant. »

Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui demandait, il criait simplement ses ordres.

« Comme tous ceux qui possèdent un demi-cerveau peuvent le remarquer, je suis celui qui va jouer la nounou au cours de ce stupide séjour. »

Snape se promit de le faire payer à Albus. Lui et son fichu regard ainsi que ses tasses de thé sans fin.

« J'ai quatre portoloins qui vous emmèneront sur place, ainsi que les cartes de notre destination finale. Comme vous le savez, aucun élève ne sait où nous allons, et ce pour votre propre sécurité. On m'a dit que vous vous étiez entraînés à utiliser ces stupides appareils Moldus afin de repérer où l'on se trouve. Ne me harcelez pas pour avoir plus d'informations. Je suis seulement ici pour jouer le rôle d'accompagnateur, pas pour vous expliquez comment jouer le rôle d'un Moldu dans cette situation. »

Une fois de plus, le professeur Snape fit un geste de sa baguette, « _Finite Incantatem_. »

Il sourit avec dédain aux Serdaigles, Pouffsoufles ainsi qu'aux Gryffondors. Il fit un pas vers ses Serpentards et leur tendit un portoloin. Puis un autre à chacune des autres Maisons à tour de rôle. Alors qu'il s'approchait des Gryffondors, son petit sourire sarcastique et sa haine devinrent plus prononcés.

« Potter, je crois que vous pouvez réussir à vous accrochez au portoloin et vous assurer que vos compagnons de dortoir fassent de même. Il sera activé d'ici cinq minutes. »

Il enfonça le portoloin dans les mains de Harry et fit demi-tour vers ses propres élèves.

« Pourquoi fait-il ça, quoique je fasse il me donne toujours l'impression d'être un gamin ? Je veux dire, j'ai aidé à vaincre Voldemort par la barbe de Merlin ! Penseriez-vous qu'avec Voldemort disparu, il s'adoucirait un peu ? Tu parles... », souffla Harry, écœuré.

Ses compagnons de Maison le regardèrent avec sympathie et haussèrent les épaules. Après avoir eu Snape pendant quasiment sept années en tant que professeur de Potions, personne n'avait encore réussi à le comprendre. Les autres saisirent le portoloin, une des torches Moldues que Snape transportait.

Harry regarda sa montre et fit le décompte, « 5... 4… 3… 2… 1. »

Il se sentit tiré par le milieu du corps et ils disparurent de Poudlard.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_

* * *


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**ataraxis**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la modeste traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que d'autres fanfictions !

**Beta** : _**Julielal **_que je remercie vraiment pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : On monte le camp**_

Dans un vacillement, tous ceux qui tenaient les lampes torches apparurent sur un chemin de randonnée situé dans une forêt dense et luxuriante, avec au loin les sommets de hautes montagnes qui semblaient leur faire signe. L'air était frais et humide, le soleil n'était pas encore haut dans le ciel et ses rayons se frayaient un passage à travers les feuilles. Quelques élèves furent un peu désorientés vu qu'ils n'avaient jamais utilisé de portoloins auparavant. Après quelques instants passés à s'assurer que tous les élèves qui devaient être présents lors du voyage se trouvaient bien là, Snape s'éclaircit la voix bruyamment. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers le professeur ; ils attendaient avec impatience les futures indications ainsi que les cartes qui leur permettraient de localiser l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Hermione mentionna aux autres élèves de son groupe qu'elle pensait qu'ils se situaient quelque part dans le Nord de l'Amérique étant donné le moment de la journée, il était apparemment tard dans la matinée au lieu de tôt dans la soirée.

« Pour les élèves qui possèdent ce soit-disant GPS, levez la main s'il vous plaît que je puisse vous donner les cartes. »

Hermione ainsi que trois autres personnes levèrent doucement leurs mains. Snape donna un plan aux trois autres et garda le dernier pour Hermione.

« Ah, Mademoiselle Granger, j'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Il lui tendit le plan sans un mot de plus et se détourna d'elle avec hâte en arborant un petit sourire sarcastique. Hermione souffla avec agacement mais décida de laisser tomber l'affaire et sortit son GPS afin de consulter les coordonnées indiquées.

« Il semblerait que l'on se situe à 115°30' de longitude ouest et 50°43' de latitude nord. Harry, quel endroit correspond sur le plan ? »

Ce dernier déplia la carte et essaya de trouver la localisation la plus proche.

« Um, on dirait que nous nous trouvons dans le Parc National de Banff, qui est situé en Colombie-Britannique ainsi qu'en Alberta... ah... au Canada. »

Les autres digérèrent cette information et étaient fascinés par le fait d'être si loin de leur maison, maison voulant bien sûr dire Poudlard.

« Donc, où sommes-nous supposés nous rendre ? », demanda Ron.

Hermione et les autres regardèrent une fois de plus le professeur Snape. Ce dernier remarqua que presque tout le monde avait désormais des indications sur leur localisation actuelle et il parla de nouveau avec autorité.

« Nous allons marcher vers l'ouest, le long de ce chemin jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons une clairière, où nous installerons le camp. Pendant que vous y êtes, faites attention à la faune et la flore qui vous entourent je vous prie, ce n'est pas parce que c'est une excursion dans le cadre du cours d'Étude des Moldus que vous devez négliger vos autres branches, comme l'Herbologie par exemple. Si vous rencontrez une plante ou une pousse que vous ne reconnaissez pas, vous êtes autorisés à poser des questions, particulièrement si vous désirez connaître les propriétés potentielles qu'elles peuvent avoir dans la réalisation de potions. »

« Oh, et Mademoiselle Granger, essayez de limiter vos questions afin que les autres puissent avoir leur tour. »

Sur ce, Snape se retourna et commença à marcher le long de la piste de randonnée en se dirigeant vers l'ouest d'un pas rapide. Les autres élèves, toujours un peu confus et désorientés, réalisèrent qu'ils s'étaient laissés distancer et commencèrent à se bousculer comme des fous afin de ramasser leurs affaires et se précipiter derrière lui.

- - -

Une demi-heure et plusieurs questions plus tard, les élèves et le professeur trouvèrent la clairière. L'endroit semblait suffisamment large pour accueillir plusieurs tentes ainsi qu'un endroit pour faire un feu et pour s'asseoir.

Snape se tourna vers les élèves, « Avant que vous ne vous installiez, j'ai décidé de grouper moi-même les élèves par paire. »

Des protestations furent émises de la part de tous les élèves. Ron se tourna vers Harry et arqua un sourcil en guise de question. Harry haussa les épaules. _Je sais que ça ne va pas faire mes affaires. Snape, ce connard aux cheveux gras, a sûrement organisé ça pour m'embêter. Il veut sûrement m'associer avec un Serpentard._ Il frissonna rien que d'y penser. _Le pire qui pourrait m'arriver est d'être réparti dans la tente avec lui. __Argh !!_ Harry pâlit. Ron et Hermione le remarquèrent et le regardèrent avec inquiétude.

« J'ai le mauvais pressentiment que Snape va me répartir avec lui », leur chuchota-t-il, ce qui fit frissonner Ron.

« J'espère pas mec, autrement ça risque d'être le pire week-end de ta vie. »

Hermione acquiesça.

Snape commença à les appeler, « Patil, Granger. Weasley, Thomas. » Et il procéda ainsi jusqu'au bas de la liste. Au fur et à mesure des paires citées, l'angoisse de Harry augmentait et se faisait ressentir au niveau de son estomac. Chacun commença à se regrouper par deux lorsqu'ils entendaient leurs noms. _Ok, Ok, être réparti avec un Serpentard au lieu de Snape ne serait pas si mal._ « Zabini, Boot. » Tout le monde restait silencieux et chacun se retourna vers Harry en sachant bien quel était le nom restant.

« Ah, oui, Mr. Potter. Vu votre incapacité à suivre les règlements, particulièrement ceux concernant le couvre-feu, vous partagerez la tente avec moi, de cette façon je pourrai m'assurer que vous ne vous baladerez pas trop tard le soir. »

Harry déglutit et devint encore plus pâle.

« Oui, professeur. »

Snape se tourna vers les élèves.

« Bon, allez au travail ! Dressez ces sois-disant logements. » Snape se tourna vers Harry. « Vu que je suis seulement l'accompagnateur, et vous l'élève qui doit se comporter de façon Moldue, la tâche de monter la tente vous incombe pendant que je surveillerai les autres. »

Ce dernier se détourna de Harry et partit à grand pas. _Même quand il ne porte pas ses robes, on dirait qu'il glisse doucement le long du terrain escarpé. Et Snape est plutôt pas mal dans ces vêtements Moldus -- au lieu d'avoir l'air d'un serpent prêt à enfoncer ses crochets, on dirait presque qu'il est humain._ Harry se demanda d'où lui venaient de telles pensées. Il secoua sa tête en espérant les faire disparaître. Harry regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que les autres avançaient assez bien dans l'installation de leurs tentes. Il réalisa qu'il ferait mieux de se mettre au travail s'il ne voulait pas que Snape fasse des commentaires sarcastiques sur son manque d'avancement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry avait fini de monter sa tente et était en train de dérouler son sac de couchage à l'intérieur. Snape ouvrit le pan de la tente et y engouffra son matériel, frappant presque Harry au passage.

« Hey, faites attention ! »

Snape eut un petit rictus en guise de réponse.

« Vous devriez faire attention où vous vous asseyez Potter. »

Il entra dans la tente et installa son matériel. Ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans leurs propres pensées.

_Pourquoi dois-je subir la présence de Potter. Rien de bon ne sortira de ça._

_Merlin, j'ai toujours pensé que Snape était une créature froide, incapable de produire une quelconque chaleur. Au lieu de ça, l'homme semble irradier. _

Harry pivota et se déplaça vers l'entrée de la tente au même moment que Snape, ce qui entraîna une collision. Ne sachant pas vraiment où se mettre dans un endroit aussi confiné, ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Snape émit un grognement lorsque Harry atterri au dessus de lui. Celui-ci frissonna sous le choc lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point il était proche de Snape. Harry tourna brusquement les yeux et regarda le visage de son professeur. Quelque chose étincela dans les yeux de ce dernier avant d'être remplacé par un profond dégoût. Harry ne pouvait pas classer cette étincelle d'émotion, et lorsqu'il vit le rictus que Snape affichait, il se poussa rapidement de son corps, tandis que Snape repoussait Harry avec autant de force que possible.

« Honnêtement, Potter, on se demande comment vous avez réussi à survivre en jouant au Quidditch vu votre manque de grâce et d'équilibre lorsque vous vous tenez sur le sol. »

Avec élégance et fluidité, ainsi qu'à une vitesse qui laisserait quiconque stupéfait, Snape quitta la tente.

La peau de Harry picotait à l'endroit où Snape avait déposé ses mains, il ressentait comme une sensation de brûlure. _Peut-être que Snape m'a jeté un sort. _

-

_à suivre…_

-

* * *


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**ataraxis**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la modeste traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta** : _**Julielal **_que je remercie vraiment pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Le déjeuner est servi**_

Harry ne voulait pas quitter la tente. Il s'y sentait bien, à l'abri de l'étroite surveillance du professeur Snape. Toutefois, c'était presque l'heure du souper là-bas à Poudlard, et il commençait à avoir faim. S'il était affamé, il supposait que les autres l'étaient également, particulièrement Ron, et qu'ils auraient préparé le repas. Harry soupira et quitta doucement la tente, avec beaucoup moins d'aisance et d'élégance que Snape.

Il décida qu'il analyserait ses pensées récentes et troublantes concernant Snape un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait un moment calme rien que pour lui et l'estomac bien rempli.

Le campement avait un assez bel aspect, des élèves s'activaient au centre du chantier afin de créer un petit feu qui servirait à cuisiner les repas, tandis que d'autres avaient trouvé des morceaux de troncs d'arbres qui feraient office de sièges lorsqu'ils s'assoiraient autour du feu. Harry n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'ils devraient préparer leur propre repas durant le séjour. Il était capable de préparer un petit déjeuner, à condition bien sûr que les ingrédients lui soient fournis, il n'avait par contre aucune idée quant à savoir ce qu'ils allaient préparer pour les repas à venir. Harry se dirigea vers Hermione qui l'éclairerait certainement.

« Hermione, hum, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? »

Elle le regarda pendant un instant avant de lui suggérer d'aller ramasser quelques herbes ou plantes pour assaisonner le repas.

« Tu pourrais peut-être demander au professeur Snape de t'accompagner. Je suis certaine que ses connaissances tomberont à pic. »

Harry regarda son amie comme si elle avait une case ou eux de vides.

« Tu crois honnêtement que je m'infligerais volontairement sa présence ? »

« Prend ça comme une chance d'améliorer tes ASPIC. Ils seront là très bientôt. Je sais que tu veux bien les réussir afin d'être accepté dans le programme d'entraînement des Aurors. Cette initiative serait aussi un bon moyen d'améliorer ta relation avec le professeur Snape. Tu te plains qu'il ne te traite pas bien, peut-être que tout ce dont tu as besoin est d'un moment au calme afin de discuter avec lui. »

Harry eut un reniflement de dédain à l'idée. Il savait que rien ne pourrait changer l'opinion de Snape envers lui. _Si tenir tête et vaincre Voldemort n'avait pas suffit, ce n'était certainement pas une conversation avec l'homme qui changerait les choses._

Il soupira, acquiesça et s'approcha du professeur Snape qui se tenait en périphérie du camp et surveillait les préparatifs avec son air menaçant et son regard assassin habituels. Lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers lui, son regard devint plus vif, comme pour mettre Harry au défi de l'approcher. Ce dernier hésita durant quelques secondes puis continua son chemin. Snape afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

_Satané courage de Gryffondor, pourquoi ce garçon -- enfin, plus vraiment un garçon, il est un jeune homme à présent-- pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne saisit pas et ne me laisse pas tranquille,_ pensa Severus. _Honnêtement, tu fais tout pour qu'il partage ta tente et pourtant tu es anxieux lorsqu'il t'approche durant la journée. Quelles contradictions, Severus. Tu essayes de l'attirer vers toi et puis tu le repousses_. Il secoua la tête. _Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je veux juste être maître de la situation. Lorsque Potter m'approche, je ne suis pas celui qui maîtrise le jeu._ Il soupira. Au plus profond de lui, il connaissait les raisons des moqueries et de son mépris envers le jeune homme, mais refusait de les admettre. Il n'était simplement pas prêt à y faire face pour le moment, mais il était conscient qu'il devrait les affronter plus rapidement que prévu.

« Professeur, pourriez-vous m'aider à rechercher quelques herbes ou plantes utiles pour le repas ? Hermione a également suggéré que ça serait un moment idéal pour réviser les usages et les propriétés de certaines de ces plantes dans la fabrication de potions », dit Harry à toute vitesse. « Je voudrais vraiment bien réussir mes ASPIC. »

Harry retint son souffle. Étonné, Snape arqua un sourcil.

Il commençait à ne plus tenir en place alors qu'il attendait la réponse de Snape dans un silence de plomb. Ce dernier afficha un rictus plutôt dû à l'amusement qu'à autre chose suite à la nervosité apparente de Harry.

« Bien, Mr. Potter, je ne croyais pas honnêtement que vous seriez capable de désirer et de rechercher mon aide. Vous ne l'aviez jamais fait auparavant, quelques soient vos difficultés. Vous vous êtes toujours attaqué aux situations sans réflexion ni préparation -- ce qui a parfois été extrêmement stupide et risqué. J'ai toujours été étonné, encore aujourd'hui, que vous ayez survécu, mais bon tout cela n'est dû qu'à votre chance uniquement, et non votre intelligence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry bafouilla suite à cette accusation. Il voulait tellement répondre à son professeur, mais il tint sa langue. Il se calma et desserra ses poings, de sorte que les jointures de ses mains ne soient plus blanches à force de les serrer. Au cours des sept dernières années, il avait finalement réalisé que ça ne servait à rien de provoquer l'homme, peu importe à quel point il se sentait en droit de le faire, Snape ne le verrait pas de cette façon, cet homme l'exécrait vraiment. C'était vraiment injuste, il ne gagnerait pas en attaquant quand il s'agissait de Snape. Harry demanda à nouveau si le professeur aurait la gentillesse de se joindre à lui pour rechercher des plantes comestibles, toutefois, il n'irait pas jusqu'à supplier l'homme. Il attendit patiemment la réponse de Snape.

Celui-ci soupira et acquiesça avant de partir dans la direction opposée à celle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés le matin. Il ne se retourna pas pour s'assurer que Harry suivait. _Honnêtement, pourquoi est-ce que Snape est si compliqué_, pensa-t-il. _Enfin, bon ! Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en soucie de toute façon?_ _Pourquoi est-ce que je recherche à tout prix son approbation ?_ Harry éluda les réponses à ces questions. Il les connaissait, il n'était simplement pas prêt à les regarder en face à l'instant, même s'il savait qu'il devrait penser à le faire le plus tôt possible. Il continua de suivre Snape et regarda les longues jambes de l'homme accélérer la cadence, ce qui le força à s'activer encore plus.

« Professeur Snape, pourriez-vous ralentir, s'il vous plaît ? »

Snape tourna sa tête et fit un petit rictus en direction de Potter. _Vraiment, l'homme avait élevé le sourire sarcastique au rang d'art_, pensa-t-il.

« Enfin Mr. Potter, j'aurais pensé qu'avec le temps passé à jouer au Quidditch, sans oublier de mentionner votre jeunesse et votre vitalité, que vous n'auriez aucun mal à suivre ce vieux connard aux cheveux gras qui vous fait office de Maître des Potions. »

La voix de Snape suintait de sarcasme. Sa voix, tout comme sa démarche, était douce, veloutée et il l'utilisait souvent à son avantage. Il avait remarqué que sa voix pouvait au besoin calmer ou hypnotiser son interlocuteur, selon la conversation. Harry gronda de frustration.

« Monsieur, si nous maintenons cette allure, nous ne serons pas capable de voir la végétation convenablement. »

Snape s'arrêta et réalisa la véracité de ces mots. Harry s'acclamait intérieurement, il savait qu'il avait raison pour une fois. Toutefois Snape ne voulait apparemment pas l'admettre.

« Nous sommes au bon endroit de toute façon. »

Ce dernier lui pointa quelques plantes proches du sentier.

« Pouvez-vous me dire quelle est cette plante, ou tout du moins la famille à laquelle elle appartient ? »

« On dirait une mauvaise herbe, monsieur », admit Harry à contre-cœur.

Il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en plantes d'usage quotidien.

« Honnêtement, Mr. Potter, si vous ne pouvez pas reconnaître une plante aussi simple, vous ne vous en sortirez pas une fois diplômé de Poudlard. On pensait au départ que c'était une mauvaise herbe vu qu'elle pouvait pousser librement un peu partout. C'est de l'_Allium schoenoprasum_, également connue sous le nom de ciboulette, si vous préférez. Je vous suggérerais d'en récolter un peu ainsi que ceci. »

Snape pointa la base d'un arbre proche de la ciboulette.

« Pouvez-vous me dire ce que c'est ? »

« Honnêtement, professeur, au moins ça je connais. Ce sont des champignons. »

« Ah, une simple réponse pour un simple d'esprit. Tss. Quelle sorte de champignons ? »

« Apparemment une forme comestible vu que vous m'avez conseillé d'en ramasser quelques-uns », répondit Harry de façon pétulante avec un petit sourire narquois.

Severus baissa la tête et ses mains vinrent couvrir son visage en signe de consternation et d'exaspération, alors qu'en fait il essayait de cacher son sourire. _Je ne dois pas le laisser voir qu'en fait je trouve cela amusant. En plus s'il me voit sourire, il risquerait probablement de tomber dans les pommes sous le choc_.

« Une fois de plus, Mr. Potter, c'est plutôt une remarque informative et cultivée que j'attendais, et non une ânerie de ce genre, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. On recommence, quelle sorte de champignons ? »

Harry se pencha afin d'examiner les champignons de plus près. Il ferma les yeux et passa au crible son cerveau afin de trouver un indice concernant la réponse attendue, « Je pense que c'est une variété de _Tricholoma ustale_, monsieur. Une variation du tricholome de la région de Vilna. »

« C'est correct, Mr. Potter. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Je vous conseillerais dans le futur de prendre votre temps afin de répondre de manière appropriée plutôt que de répondre de manière emportée à un professeur. »

Harry collecta plusieurs champignons ainsi que la ciboulette. Ils se redirigèrent ensuite vers le campement dans un état plus posé qu'à l'aller.

« Maintenant, Mr. Potter, après les avoir identifiés, pouvez-vous m'informer de leurs propriétés magiques ainsi que de leurs usages ? »

Il tâcha de répondre aux questions du professeur Snape du mieux qu'il pût.

---

_Pendant ce temps là, au campement..._

Ron s'approcha de Hermione, « 'Mione, où est Harry ? »

« Je lui ai suggéré d'aller chercher quelques herbes ou assaisonnements pour le déjeuner en compagnie du professeur Snape. »

« T'es malade ou quoi, ils se détestent, pourquoi tu leur as suggéré une telle chose ? », hurla Ron.

« Ne prend pas ce ton là avec moi Ronald Weasley ! Harry et le professeur ont besoin d'évacuer leur animosité respective », lui dit Hermione.

Toutefois, ses pensées étaient d'une toute autre nature. Ron aurait une crise cardiaque s'il savait que leur animosité était seulement une façade.

« Ils devraient bientôt être de retour. »

Hermione retourna à la préparation du repas. Zabini et Boot avaient attrapé un lapin grâce à un collet et l'avait nettoyé, pendant que d'autres élèves avaient attrapé quelques poissons dans un cours d'eau à proximité.

« Ron, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'installes pas un tourne-broche afin de rôtir le lapin pendant que je vais chercher une poêle afin de cuire le poisson ? »

---

Harry et Snape furent de retour quelques minutes plus tard ; Harry écoutait le professeur apporter des informations complémentaires concernant les usages et les propriétés des spécimens qu'ils avaient récoltés dont il n'était pas au courant. Il se sépara ensuite de Snape et alla se tenir à côté de Ron près du feu. Il trouva un morceau de bois aplati qui lui servirait de planche à découper, puis sortit son couteau suisse pour débiter la ciboulette et les champignons. Hermione revint de sa tente et vit ce que Harry avait récolté.

« Parfait, ça conviendra tout à fait. Alors, comment s'est passé ta discussion avec le professeur ? »

« On n'a pas vraiment eut le temps de discuter. Je n'ai jamais trouvé de bon moment afin d'aborder ce sujet particulier. »

« Oh, d'accord, c'est dommage, mais je suis certaine qu'il y aura d'autres opportunités entre toi et le professeur Snape pour avoir une discussion constructive. »

Hermione souriait intérieurement, en pensant à la nuit à venir où ils devraient tous les deux partager la même tente. Là on pourrait parler d'avoir un interlocuteur captivé...et captif.

« Ok, faisons cuire la nourriture ainsi le repas pourra être servi. »

-

_à suivre..._

-

* * *


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**ataraxis**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la modeste traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta** : _**Julielal **_que je remercie vraiment pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Temps chaud à la source thermale **_

Le déjeuner fut modeste et certainement moins bruyant qu'un repas pris dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves s'étaient regroupés une fois de plus par Maison et discutaient entre eux. La seule différence par rapport à l'agencement habituel était que le professeur Snape se trouvait assis parmi eux, ou tout du moins parmi ses Serpentards.

Une conversation chez les Poufsouffles attira l'attention générale. Hannah Abbott discutait avec ses amis d'une source thermale qu'ils avaient aperçue lorsqu'ils étaient partis à la recherche d'une rivière pour pêcher. Padma, qui l'avait accompagnée, intervint et ajouta : « Hé, peut-être qu'on pourrait s'y rendre afin de se baigner dans cette eau si délicieuse et calme, au moins là il n'y a pas de calamar géant ! »

Les autres élèves rirent et même les Serpentards présents trouvèrent l'idée bonne.

Severus se renfrogna brièvement, mais n'exprima pas oralement son mécontentement évident, il savait que sur ce coup il était minoritaire. _En plus, combien de problèmes pourraient-ils bien causer -- tous amassés dans une même mare ?_ Il haussa les épaules et fit un signe de la tête en guise d'approbation en direction des élèves. _Tant qu'ils ne me demandent pas de les rejoindre ça va ; non pas qu'ils le feraient, je sais très bien ce qu'ils pensent de moi._

Ils firent la vaisselle après leur repas ; certains d'entre-eux avaient déjà prévu le coup et avaient ramené un sceau d'eau de la rivière afin de nettoyer les assiettes et les ustensiles de cuisine. Snape jeta un peu de sable sur le feu et l'étouffa pour le temps qu'ils seraient absents du campement. Les élèves se précipitèrent vers leurs tentes afin de se changer.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de Padma et Hannah afin qu'elles les mènent à la source. Harry marchait à côté de Ron et de Hermione.

« Tu sais, c'est le premier week-end depuis des mois où je me sens réellement relaxé et capable de savourer l'instant présent. Même depuis la bataille finale, je me sentais comme emprisonné », dit Harry.

Hermione et Ron agréèrent.

« Nous ressentons la même chose que toi, Harry. Pense juste que nous ressentirons de nouveau la pression une fois que 'Mione, la grande prêtresse des révisions, nous établira un planning d'étude. »

Ron entoura les épaules de Hermione de son bras afin de la serrer brièvement.

« Oh Ron, la grande prêtresse des révisons, vraiment. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais lui rendit tout de même son étreinte.

Harry était vraiment ravi que ses deux meilleurs amis se soient finalement mis ensemble, c'était juste malheureux qu'il ait fallu que la guerre contre Voldmort ait lieu pour qu'ils se rendent compte de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Il les enviait parfois. Il avait deux meilleurs amis, et un bon nombre d'amis proches, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé cette personne spéciale à ses yeux. Au cours des dernières années, depuis que Sirius était mort, il avait été effrayé d'ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre. Durant un très court moment pendant sa sixième année, il avait même essayé de repousser Hermione et Ron, mais ils ne l'avaient pas laissé faire.

Il savait qu'il devait juste patienter et qu'il trouverait probablement quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie. Néanmoins, il était déterminé à ne pas laisser de telles pensées gâcher sa bonne humeur durant ce moment de liberté et d'amusement. Il essaya de sourire aussi joyeusement que possible à ses deux amis, mais il n'eut qu'un succès mitigé.

Ils se rendirent compte que Harry avaient besoin de leur amitié pour le moment, et Hermione et Ron se séparèrent afin de placer Harry au milieu d'eux. Ron commença à le taquiner à propos de son short usé vert caca d'oie trop grand pour lui. Même Hermione rit à ses taquineries.

A l'arrière du groupe, Severus surveillait attentivement tous les élèves. Bien qu'il exécrait la plupart d'entre eux, il prenait son métier de professeur très à cœur. Il les protégerait de sa vie s'il le fallait. Évidement, maintenant que Voldemort avait été vaincu, il ne pensait pas devoir en arriver là. _Bien sûr, je ne laisserai plus jamais Albus me forcer à chaperonner un autre séjour, ce voyage pourrait bien me mener à ma perte ou du moins me causer une dépression nerveuse. C'est vraiment difficile d'être intimidant dans des vêtements moldus. Je sais que ces vêtements me rendent plus humain, au lieu d'être __**la chauve-souris**__ qu'ils pensent tous que je suis._ Severus ricana silencieusement. _Je peux déjà imaginer l'image qu'ils doivent avoir de moi, la tête en bas, accroché au plafond des cachots avec mes robes enroulées autour de moi. _

Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe trouva une petite baie, la source se trouvait au milieu entourée de plusieurs formations rocheuses ; ça serait un endroit idéal pour se prélasser au soleil.

Les élèves retirèrent leurs chaussures et laissèrent tomber les effets personnels qu'ils portaient sur le sol avant de se diriger directement vers l'eau chaude et légèrement bouillonnante. L'eau était vraiment tentante pour chacun d'entre eux, même pour Severus.

Il resta évidement en arrière dans l'ombre des arbres environnants et regardait les élèves s'amuser. _Est-ce que j'ai déjà été si jeune et insouciant ?_ Il soupira ; pour une fois il enviait vraiment ses élèves et leur capacité à rebondir après cette guerre sans trop de difficultés. Il avait vécu presque la moitié de sa vie sous l'oppression de Voldemort et sous la conduite de la Marque des Ténèbres, sous la pression de mener deux vies en parallèle, une comme Mangemort et l'autre comme espion. _Trop longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps_.

Il continua de les observer pendant quelques minutes de plus de sa position actuelle, avant de réaliser qu'il devrait trouver un observatoire plus confortable. Il se dirigea doucement vers le rocher le plus éloigné en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention. _Non pas qu'ils me remarqueraient, ils sont bien trop occupés. Tiens, en parlant d'insouciance, je parie qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a pensé à amener sa baguette en cas d'urgence_. Le regard de Severus balaya chaque élève soigneusement, et il remarqua qu'ils passaient vraiment un bon moment. Son regard s'arrêta et s'attarda plus longtemps sur Potter.

_Je suis content de voir qu'il se relaxe pour une fois. Potter est tellement replié sur lui-même depuis trop longtemps, depuis son combat contre Voldemort. Il peut maintenant vivre de la façon qu'il désire pour le reste de sa vie et non faire ce que les autres attendent de lui. Il m'a vraiment surpris ces derniers mois en n'accaparant pas toute l'attention comme l'aurait fait Lockhart._ Severus grimaça de dégoût rien qu'en pensant à cet homme. Il pensait que c'était une bonne chose que cet individu ait été mis hors jeu durant la deuxième année de Potter, sinon qui sait ce que cet idiot aurait pu faire comme catastrophe durant la guerre. Severus secoua la tête afin de se recentrer sur les élèves. Ça n'avait aucun sens de se laisser submerger par de l'apitoiement sur soi-même, la vie continuait, comme toujours.

Harry regardait parmi les élèves puis réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu Snape depuis un bon moment. Il pivota à 360 degrés et remarqua que ce dernier était assis au sommet d'un rocher, avec les jambes pliées et les bras croisés au-dessus de ses genoux. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Harry trouvait ça dommage qu'il ne laisse jamais tomber sa garde afin de se laisser aller.

Il avertit Hermione et Ron qu'il serait de retour rapidement, puis sortit de l'eau. Il arriva près de Snape, tandis que l'eau ruisselait et formait une flaque à ses pieds.

« Professeur ? »

Snape fut brutalement tiré de ses rêveries et tourna sa tête brusquement dans la direction de Potter.

« Oui, Mr. Potter ? »

« Vous êtes certain que vous ne voulez pas nous rejoindre ? L'eau est vraiment bonne. Ou alors simplement tremper vos pieds peut-être ? »

Potter mit la main devant ses yeux alors qu'il les levait pour regarder le professeur Snape.

« Non, Mr. Potter. Je ne pense pas. Quelqu'un doit rester sur ses gardes, même ici », lui dit Snape. « Mais je vous remercie d'avoir pensé à moi. »

Snape détourna sa tête du jeune homme une fois de plus, marquant la fin de la discussion. Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent, au moins il avait essayé d'être amical._ Bon, il m'a remercié, c'est déjà ça. _

Harry se détourna et partit rejoindre ses amis, en voyant combien ils s'amusaient il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il courut et se jeta à l'eau en faisant la bombe, éclaboussant tout le monde au passage. Tous les élèves rirent, même les Serpentards.

Severus sourit aux singeries de Potter.

_- _

_à suivre..._

_-_

* * *


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**ataraxis**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la modeste traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta** : _**Julielal **_que je remercie vraiment pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Dans la soirée **_

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans accroc ; personne ne se noya dans la source et Snape demeura comme à l'accoutumée toujours aussi irritable et peu bavard, mais eut l'amabilité de garder ses pensées pour lui, bien qu'il ait jeté de temps à autre un regard mauvais en direction du trio de Gryffondors sur le chemin du retour vers le campement. Harry et Hermione le remarquèrent, tandis que Ron ne s'aperçut de rien. Ces railleries rendaient Harry perplexe, lui qui pensait qu'ils s'étaient plutôt bien comportés à la source, tandis que Hermione n'était pas du tout étonnée.

Elle savait parfaitement ce que le professeur Snape essayait de dire à travers ses rictus et ses regards, ils n'étaient qu'apparence, un simple camouflage. Elle était certaine que Harry et le professeur règleraient ce problème qui faisait obstacle à leur relation assez rapidement.

_Bon, le mot relation n'est peut être pas le mot approprié mais il devra faire l'affaire__.__ Ils ont besoin tous les deux d'une discussion honnête et franche. J'ai remarqué comment Harry tentait petit à petit de comprendre l'homme en essayant de devenir amical avec lui au lieu d'être comme Ron, qui fait toujours passer Snape pour le méchant de service. Non pas qu'il ait tort, le professeur Snape a tout fait pour. Ron ne peut simplement pas voir au-delà des apparences, peut-être est-ce dû à sa loyauté envers Harry, et qu'il agit ainsi en pensant que c'est ce que Harry veut. _

Hermione haussa les épaules en silence. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer était qu'ils arrivent à une certaine entente avant la fin de la semaine. Elle savait qu'une fois de retour à l'école, ils reprendraient leurs vieilles habitudes d'ennemis et avec les ASPIC qui allaient bientôt avoir lieu, les choses se dégraderaient rapidement en une joute verbale à l'intérieur de la salle de classe.

Le soleil commença à se coucher derrière les arbres et la température chuta doucement. Les élèves se changèrent et enfilèrent des vêtements plus chauds avant de se rassembler autour du feu flamboyant.

Au lieu de devoir préparer un dîner plus tard dans la soirée, un des élèves Moldu avait eu la bonne idée d'emmener quelques friandises de camping typiques -- tout ce qu'il faut pour réaliser un bon feu de camp ; du chocolat, des marshmallows et des biscuits de farine complète, tandis qu'un autre élève avait apporté sa radio portable. Il la régla et trouva une station de radio populaire de la région ; d'après les élèves Moldus, elle passait apparemment des morceaux pop rock. Snape n'était pas ravi du vacarme que produisait l'objet en question, mais cela semblait plaire aux autres, les rendant encore plus nombrilistes, et le laissant par conséquent dans une paix relative pour lire le livre de Potions qu'il avait amené.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour aller chercher des longs bouts de bois assez fins afin de faire griller des marshmallows, venaient juste de revenir au campement.

* * *

_**Début du Flash-back**_

« Tu sais, Neville avait beau avoir très envie de venir, je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'il ne soit finalement pas là », dit Harry à ses amis alors qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt à la recherche de bâtonnets pour les marshmallows.

« Ouais, pauvre Neville, il se serait évanoui à la vue Snape comme chaperon », agréa Ron. « Et s'il avait malgré tout réussi à arriver jusqu'au campement, il ne serait jamais sorti de sa tente suffisamment longtemps pour s'amuser, avec Snape qui nous surveille tout le temps. »

« Je dois l'avouer, ce week-end se déroule mieux que je ne l'avais espéré, surtout avec la présence de Snape », dit Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête pour marquer son accord, « Le professeur Snape était plutôt courtois durant cette excursion. Juste quelques sourires suffisants par-ci par-là, il remettait les gens en place de temps à autre, mais venant de lui c'était très supportable. »

Ron décida qu'il avait besoin de changer de sujet, rien que d'entendre quelqu'un complimenter ce connard le rendait malade.

« De combien de bâtonnets avons-nous encore besoin, 'Mione ? »

« Il nous en faut seize, quinze pour les élèves et un pour le professeur, Ron. »

« Hum, nous en avons déjà quinze. Je ne pense pas que Snape se joindra à nous pour faire griller des marshmallows. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à de telles choses. »

« Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, est-ce que tu veux être à ce point grossier envers lui et ne pas lui proposer ? Fais-lui au moins la politesse de lui donner la chance de décliner, même s'il le fait de manière irritable, au lieu d'être toi-même vraiment grossier et sans gène, ce qui serait pire encore. »

« J'ai bien peur que Hermione n'ait raison, Ron. C'est une situation sans issue. Je préférerais choisir le moindre mal, personnellement. »

Ron déglutit, autant il détestait le connard aux cheveux gras, autant il essayait toujours d'éviter de déclencher le courroux de Snape. Puis il repensa à la dernière phrase de Harry avant de sourire de façon machiavélique.

« Bon, d'accord. Si des deux maux tu veux choisir le moindre, tu peux essayer de donner ce bâtonnet au professeur. »

Ron sourit en plaçant la responsabilité sur les épaules de Harry. Ils avaient beau être meilleurs amis, Ron n'en avait pas moins un certain sens d'auto préservation.

Hermione ricana en les voyant ainsi. Harry leva simplement les yeux au ciel et acquiesça, en guise d'accord.

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

* * *

Ron et Hermione distribuèrent la majorité des bâtonnets aux autres élèves pendant que Harry se dirigeait précautionneusement vers l'endroit où Snape était assis. Ce dernier avait vraiment l'air installé de manière inconfortable sur le sol avec son dos qui reposait contre un arbre, sa main droite qui tenait un livre et qui était ramenée devant son visage, comme si voir les élèves s'amuser était une chose déplaisante. _Il ne pourra pas continuer à lire bien longtemps assis là-bas, avec la lumière du soleil qui faiblit. Je suis presque surpris que Hermione ne suive pas son exemple et n'ait pas emmené ses livres de classe avec elle. Bien sûr, qui dit qu'elle ne l'a pas fait, vu qu'elle n'a pas vraiment eu un moment tranquille pour s'asseoir et lire._

Harry s'éclaircit la voix alors qu'il se tenait devant le professeur. Snape leva les yeux de son livre et arqua un sourcil en guise de question.

« Oui, Mr. Potter ? Que me vaut le plaisir de votre compagnie ? », demanda Snape d'un ton sarcastique.

« Aimeriez-vous nous rejoindre, monsieur ? Nous allons faire griller des marshmallows. »

Harry lui tendit un bâtonnet.

Snape regarda le bâtonnet avec dégoût, puis son regard revint sur Harry comme s'il était fou de lui faire une telle suggestion. Il était sur le point de proférer une autre injure sarcastique lorsque Harry l'interrompit.

« Monsieur, la lumière faiblit, et vous ne serez plus capable de lire pendant bien longtemps. En plus, je suis certain qu'il fera plus chaud assis près du feu. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire griller des marshmallows si vous ne le voulez pas. »

Harry déglutit.

« Je suis certain que votre compagnie ne dérangera pas les autres. »

_Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Les autres vont probablement me lancer des regards venimeux pour l'avoir encouragé à se joindre à nous._

« Très bien, Mr. Potter. Je vais vous rejoindre près du feu, vu que le temps semble se rafraîchir. »

Il avait l'air réticent, mais se leva de sa position sous l'arbre. Il frôla Harry lorsqu'il passa devant lui et s'assit près du feu. Harry le suivit et s'assit entre Snape et Hermione, vu que c'était la seule place disponible. Les autres lancèrent des regards surpris vers les deux compères, mais Harry les ignora et se tourna vers Hermione alors qu'elle lui tendait le paquet de marshmallows.

« Tiens, Harry. Tu as déjà fait griller des marshmallows auparavant ? »

« Non, les Dursley n'ont jamais fait de camping de leur vie. Et même s'ils en avaient fait, Dudley aurait eu besoin d'une tente à lui tout seul, ainsi que l'Oncle Vernon. »

Harry frissonna à l'image de Dudley en train de monter une tente, avec toute sa graisse qui se serait trémoussée.

« Pouah ! En plus, je ne crois pas qu'ils auraient apprécié ma compagnie, à moins que ça ne soit moi qui fasse tout le travail -- planter les tentes, cuisiner les repas », Harry termina sa phrase dans un chuchotement.

Il prit un marshmallow et suivit l'exemple de Hermione en le perçant avec le bout d'un des deux bâtonnets qu'il tenait. Puis il fit de même avec l'autre.

Harry se tourna ensuite vers le professeur et lui tendit le second bâton.

« Monsieur, vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas également essayer ? »

Severus détourna son regard du feu afin de regarder le jeune homme. _Qu'est-ce que Potter essaye de faire ? Il est drôlement courtois envers moi. Aurait-il des arrières pensées ? _Severus fixa le jeune homme dans une tentative de l'effrayer afin qu'il reprenne son bâton. _Je dois perdre la main, ou Potter est simplement devenu insensible à mes regards, ou bien c'est ce stupide et borné courage de Gryffondor, ou alors, Merlin nous protège, Potter est vraiment en train d'essayer d'être amical envers moi. Je ne fraternise pas. Je me fais des ennemis._ Severus gronda en direction de celui-ci et ce dernier arqua simplement un sourcil en signe d'amusement et continua de lui présenter le morceau de bois.

« Je suis certain que c'est délicieux, professeur. Essayez-en quelques-uns. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir si vous aimez ou pas avant d'avoir goûté », Harry lui fit un petit sourire satisfait.

Snape arracha le bâtonnet des mains de Harry et lui cria à travers sa mâchoire crispée, « Bien ! »

Les autres élèves s'étaient arrêtés dans ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire afin de les fixer tous les deux ; ils étaient bouche bée en voyant le professeur Snape prendre le bâton de Harry et placer le marshmallow au-dessus du feu. Harry suivit l'exemple du professeur et tendit également sa confiserie.

Il regarda Hermione alors qu'elle tournait doucement son marshmallow sur lui-même pour qu'il devienne brun doré sur toute sa surface. Il fit pareil, ainsi que Snape qui les épiait discrètement.

Une fois que Hermione eut retiré le marshmallow du feu, elle souffla gentiment dessus et le retira du bâton avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche. De nouveau, Harry et Snape suivirent son exemple. Harry trouvait le dessert tout à fait agréable et sucré_. Je me demande ce que Snape en pense. _

« Alors, vous trouvez ça comment ? », demanda-t-il au professeur.

Snape réfléchit à sa réponse pendant quelques longues secondes.

« C'est correct. Toutefois, un est largement suffisant, merci. »

_Je ne peux pas croire que je viens de dire Merci à Potter. Une fois de plus ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

_Je n'y crois pas, ça fait deux fois qu'il me remercie aujourd'hui. Merlin ! Ce jour devrait être inscrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard._ Harry regarda Snape avec une légère surprise, qui était clairement visible dans ses grands yeux émeraude. Il se retourna vers Hermione et Ron et remarqua qu'ils avaient entendu le commentaire de Snape. Ron avait l'air en état de choc, ce qui était une drôle d'expression sur son visage, et Harry gloussa. Hermione fit simplement un petit sourire complice en direction du sol.

Les heures suivantes s'écoulèrent calmement, certains élèves se levèrent et dansèrent sur la musique lente qui passait à la radio, pendant que d'autres se laissaient glisser au sol et regardaient simplement le ciel nocturne dégagé.

Snape quant à lui continua de fixer le feu.

-

_à suivre..._

-

* * *


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**ataraxis**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la modeste traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta** : _**Julielal **_que je remercie vraiment pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher**_

La soirée ne s'éternisa pas trop longtemps pour les élèves, leurs corps étaient encore sous l'influence du décalage horaire. Certains somnolaient en regardant les étoiles tandis que d'autres continuaient de discuter, principalement par couple, comme Hermione et Ron. Les deux seules personnes qui étaient encore bien réveillées mais calmes étaient Harry et Snape. Ce dernier semblait être dans une sorte de transe à force de regarder le feu, perdu dans ses pensées, lesquelles intriguaient Harry malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas la moindre idée de leur nature.

_Est-ce qu'il pense à la guerre, au temps passé comme Mangemort ? Est-ce qu'il pense à son futur ? Est-ce qu'il quittera l'école bientôt, maintenant qu'il peut le faire en toute sécurité ?_ Des millions de possibilités se glissaient dans l'esprit de Harry alors qu'il regardait Snape. Les ombres et les étincelles du feu se déplaçaient sur son visage et adoucissaient ses traits sévères.

Après avoir contemplé le visage de Snape pour ce qu'il lui semblait des heures, alors qu'en réalité cela ne faisait que quelques minutes, il fut surpris de réaliser qu'il se souciait de lui et de ce que l'homme pouvait bien penser. Harry détourna la tête et regarda une fois de plus les étoiles. Il soupira et un air de confusion passa sur ses traits_. Maintenant je sais pourquoi l'hostilité perpétuelle de Snape me dérange, je veux réellement son respect, et peut-être même son amitié._

Lorsque Harry détourna son regard du professeur Snape, celui-ci ressentit son absence et baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme. Il vit l'air de confusion et finalement la compréhension passer sur son visage.

Severus avait passé les quelques dernières heures à contempler sa vie. La paix et la tranquillité de la forêt semblaient opérer leur charme sur lui et le calmer. Il savait qu'avec la chute de Voldemort, un chapitre de sa vie s'était clos. Il était juste une fois de plus incertain de ce qu'il allait faire, pour peut-être la première fois en près de dix-sept ans. Il n'avait plus besoin d'habiter à Poudlard pour des raisons de sécurité, et il était honnête avec lui-même en admettant qu'enseigner à des enfants n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Les terroriser oui -- leur enseigner, non._ Quand j'y pense, j'ai peut être quelque chose en commun avec ces morveux de septième__ année -- un futur incertain. _

Harry regarda une fois de plus le professeur et vit qu'il l'observait également. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. Harry vit l'insécurité dans ceux de Snape et il lui fit un petit sourire en essayant de lui faire savoir qu'il comprenait ses sentiments. Snape se raidit devant ce sourire, mais ne lui fit pas de raillerie ni de regard noir en retour. Son expression passa de perplexe à incertaine.

« Professeur ? », entendit-il Potter lui chuchoter doucement.

Severus secoua la tête afin d'éviter les questions que ce dernier pourrait lui poser. Severus était suffisamment honnête avec lui-même pour s'avouer qu'il était réellement perplexe, pas seulement à cause des tentatives de Potter qui semblaient être des gestes d'amitié, mais aussi par son propre manque d'hostilité dans ses réponses.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher », dit Snape à Harry en montrant les corps assoupis éparpillés autour du feu.

Il se leva et indiqua aux élèves encore quelque peu attentifs qu'ils devraient réveiller leurs camarades. Il fallu quelques minutes pour éveiller les personnes endormies.

« Je voulais juste vous dire que vos tentes ont été charmées avant que l'on ne quitte Poudlard. Seulement ceux qui sont désignés pour chaque tente peuvent y entrer. Donc si certains d'entre vous avaient l'intention de faire quelques échanges, pensez-y à deux fois. »

Snape regarda avec insistance les couples qui s'étaient tranquillement câlinés. Des protestations étouffées se firent entendre de la part des concernés.

Harry vit Ron et Hermione échanger un regard lourd de sens et il afficha un petit sourire. _Ah, bien, si je dois souffrir et dormir à côté de Snape, alors ils devraient aussi souffrir un peu_. Les élèves se dirigèrent doucement vers leurs tentes en compagnie de leurs colocataires attitrés. Harry se rendit dans la tente qu'il partageait avec Snape et s'y précipita afin de se préparer pour aller dormir. Il ne voulait pas que Snape le regarde se changer et enfiler son pyjama, surtout qu'il était dans les couleurs de Gryffondor. Il pouvait déjà imaginer quelles remarques désobligeantes il pourrait faire à propos de ce petit détail.

Severus resta à l'extérieur et veilla à ce que tout le monde fasse ce qu'il leur avait dit, et ce fut seulement une fois qu'ils furent tous rentrés dans leurs tentes et l'eurent fermée qu'il étouffa le feu et rentra dans celle qu'il partageait avec Potter. Il faisait tellement noir à l'intérieur que lorsqu'il se mit à genoux après avoir passé l'entrée, il frappa aussitôt dans une forme irrégulière qui devait être Potter dans son sac de couchage. Harry grogna d'agacement, « Honnêtement, regardez où vous allez. »

« Je le ferais, Mr. Potter, si je savais en fait où j'allais, il fait nuit noire à l'intérieur au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. »

Severus essaya une fois de plus de trouver ses affaires dans le noir, et ses mains balayaient le sol de la tente juste au-dessus des sacs de couchage. Elles rencontrèrent ce qui ressemblait à des cheveux.

« Aïe ! Ça fait mal. »

« Je suis assez surpris Mr. Potter, j'aurais pensé que vous aviez le crâne solide. Vous n'auriez rien senti si j'avais laissé tomber une enclume sur votre tête, et ce n'étaient que mes mains qui vous ont accidentellement frôlé. Je vous suggérerais également de baisser le ton. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que Mr. Weasley pense que je suis en train de vous torturer », bougonna Snape.

« Je savais que ça n'allait pas durer », soupira Potter.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas durer, Mr. Potter ? »

« Votre rôle de Mr. Amabilité, bien sûr. »

Snape étouffa un rire et toussa afin de le masquer. Tout du moins Harry crut que c'était un rire, vu qu'il n'avait jamais entendu un tel bruit provenant de Snape auparavant, il ne pouvait pas en être certain.

« J'ai une suggestion à vous faire, monsieur. Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas votre baguette ? Vu que vous n'êtes pas vraiment ici en tant que _Moldu_, vous n'êtes pas vraiment tenu de suivre les mêmes règles que les élèves. »

Severus avait envie de le foudroyer sur place pour être si sarcastique et pour avoir eu raison. Il retira sa baguette du holster dans laquelle il était habitué à la transporter lorsqu'il portait des vêtements Moldus.

«_ Lumos_. »

Un petit point lumineux apparut à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Severus cligna des yeux rapidement pour s'habituer au changement de clarté. Il regarda Potter, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, ses lunettes déposées quelque part sur le côté. Il avait l'air tellement jeune et fragile à ses yeux, même s'il savait que le jeune homme était plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air. De plus, avec tout ce à quoi Potter avait été confronté durant ces dix-sept dernières années, son âme était encore plus mature, il avait vu la mort plus souvent que le commun des sorciers.

Severus rassembla les affaires nécessaires pour dormir et s'installa dans son sac de couchage.

« _Nox_. »

La lumière s'éteignit et une fois de plus Severus dut se réhabituer à la différence de luminosité. Il retira ses chaussures, chaussettes, chemise, et ainsi de suite.

Pendant que Snape se changeait, Harry essayait de ne pas faire attention aux sons que le professeur faisait, car ils avaient l'air beaucoup trop humains, trop intimes. Ce qui était étrange vu qu'il vivait dans un dortoir avec quatre autres garçons et qu'ils faisaient le même genre de bruit chaque soir depuis sept ans, et il ne trouvait pas ça particulièrement intime._ Peut-être que c'est parce que c'est Snape qui est un adulte ainsi que mon professeur._

Finalement, Harry entendit Snape grogner et s'installer dans son sac de couchage. Il se retourna alors pour lui faire face.

« Professeur ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, Mr. Potter ? »

« Je voulais simplement vous parler, monsieur. »

« A quel sujet ? Qu'est ce qui peut bien être si important pour que vous vouliez m'en parler maintenant ? Dormez, Mr. Potter. »

Snape semblait exaspéré.

Harry soupira et roula sur le côté. Pour être honnête, il n'était pas plus fatigué que ça. Il souffrait d'insomnie depuis des mois maintenant, même bien avant la chute de Voldemort. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter la tente sinon il allait déranger Snape. Il continua à remuer et se retourner pour ce qui lui parut des heures, perdu dans ses pensées, essayant de trouver ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, vu qu'il avait passé les deux dernières années à s'entraîner et à se préparer pour sa confrontation avec Voldemort.

Il avait oublié la présence de Snape, il pensait que l'homme s'était assoupi depuis longtemps, et il sursauta lorsqu'une main toucha son épaule.

« Mr. Potter, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas encore endormi ? »

« Je n'ai pas passé de nuit complète depuis des mois, professeur. Avant la bataille, j'étais tellement submergé de pensées concernant Voldemort ainsi que la possibilité de ne pas en revenir vivant, et maintenant après la bataille, je me demande ce que je vais faire de ma vie maintenant que je n'ai plus d'ennemi contre lequel me battre. »

Severus soupira._ C'est vraiment étrange comme les pensées de Potter reflètent les miennes. Nous sommes tous les deux perdus et confus à propos du sens à donner à notre vie maintenant que nous n'avons plus d'ennemi. _

Harry pensait que Snape s'était rendormi, car il n'avait plus dit un mot depuis quelques minutes.

« Professeur ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

« Si vous tenez à le savoir, Mr. Potter, je me trouve moi-même dans la même galère, passez-moi l'expression. »

« Vraiment ? Vous n'allez pas continuer à enseigner à Poudlard ? »

« Je le ferais si je savais que j'étais apprécié dans un tel rôle. Potter, je ne suis pas un professeur. Je ne l'ai jamais été, du moins pas un bon. C'était juste une position afin de me garder en sécurité et me rendre utile. Maintenant que le Ministre a blanchi mon nom et que Voldemort n'est plus, je ne sais plus trop quoi faire. Il y a trop de possibilités. »

« Vu que nous en sommes à l'heure des confessions, qu'est ce qui vous ennuie d'autre Potter ? »

« Trop de choses, professeur. »

Harry s'arrêta pour penser une fois de plus à toutes les choses qui occupaient son esprit.

« Bon, Je ne vais pas vous tirer les vers du nez Potter, alors parlez, ou bien essayez de vous endormir. »

Harry soupira et commença à parler une fois de plus de manière rapide, il craignait que s'il n'exprimait pas ses inquiétudes maintenant, tout du moins celles qui concernaient Snape, il ne le ferait jamais.

« Est-ce que vous me détestez, professeur ? »

« Non. »

« Professeur ? »

« Vous avez posé une question suffisamment directe, Mr. Potter. La réponse est tout simplement non. Je ne vous déteste pas. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

« Est-ce que c'est tout, Mr. Potter ? Ce n'est certainement pas ça qui vous empêche de dormir la nuit. »

« Je... Je ne vous déteste pas non plus, monsieur », dit Harry avec précipitation. « En réalité, je vous respecte et j'apprécie tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez que j'ai fait pour vous, Mr. Potter ? », lui demanda Snape.

« Sauver ma vie, être mon professeur. En plus, vous êtes la seule personne qui essaye de me faire garder les pieds sur terre, à ne pas laisser ce que le reste du monde de la sorcellerie pense de moi me monter à la tête. »

Severus resta silencieux pendant qu'il assimilait les paroles de Potter. _Il veut vraiment qu'on devienne amis. Nous deux ! Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, surtout avec sept années d'hostilité, à cela s'ajoute des détentions et des déductions de points à sa Maison vraiment importantes_. Severus était stupéfait.

Harry poursuivit lorsque le silence devint trop pesant et oppressant, « Je veux juste gagner votre respect, professeur. Je ne sais simplement pas comme y parvenir. Je sais qu'il est probablement trop tard de toute manière. »

Il avait l'air abattu.

Severus se rapprocha une fois de plus afin de lui toucher l'épaule. Il savait qu'il était temps qu'il change sa relation avec Potter, il ne pouvait pas continuer sur le même chemin qu'auparavant. Il savait que c'était mal de dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme.

« Je vous respecte, Potter. Durant ces derniers mois, vos actions m'ont vraiment prouvé que j'avais tort à votre sujet. J'en suis désolé. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé, monsieur. Je sais que je n'ai pas respecté les règles et que j'ai placé ma vie en danger ainsi que celles des autres, et ce, à plusieurs reprises. Que je n'ai jamais demandé votre aide, celle de Dumbledore ou des autres professeurs. Mais j'espérerais qu'à présent, nous pourrions peut-être prendre un nouveau départ. Recommencer tout à zéro. »

« C'est une éventualité, Mr. Potter. Laissez-moi le temps d'y réfléchir. »

« Oui, professeur. Dormez bien, monsieur. »

« Merci, Mr. Potter. Maintenant que les choses ont été clarifiées, vous serez peut-être capable de dormir. »

« Je l'espère. »

Harry ferma ses yeux, il affichait un petit sourire sur son visage et s'endormit presque aussitôt d'un sommeil profond et reposant.

Severus avait toutefois quelques nouvelles choses à ajouter à sa liste d'inquiétudes et il lui fallut donc du temps avant qu'il ne s'endorme à son tour.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-  
_

* * *


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**ataraxis**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la modeste traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta** : _**Julielal **_que je remercie vraiment pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Bonjour à vous deux**_

Severus se rendit compte petit à petit de la présence d'une masse solide et tiède près de sa cage thoracique et le long de ses flancs. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et vit que pendant la nuit Potter s'était retourné pour lui faire face dans son sommeil et avait passé un bras autour de lui. Son visage était seulement à quelques centimètres du sien. Sa respiration s'arrêta brièvement à cette vue inattendue, puis se calma lorsqu'il réalisa que le jeune homme était toujours profondément endormi.

Il continua de contempler le jeune homme à côté de lui_. Il à l'air si détendu et en paix. Peu importe ce à quoi il est en train de rêver, ça doit être agréable, vu le petit sourire qui orne son visage. Je suis ravi de voir qu'il n'est plus assailli par des images de Voldemort ainsi que par les visions qu'il lui envoyait. Je me trouve toujours dans un dilemme quant à savoir pourquoi je me sens concerné soudainement par ce jeune homme. Nous sommes ennemis depuis si longtemps, même si nous étions dans le même camp. _

_J'ai l'impression de m'être réveillé de l'isolement que je m'étais imposé et d'avoir ébranlé la haine qui était enchaînée à mon cœur. Je réalise maintenant que j'ai peur de me retrouver seul dans les années à venir. Je sais que Albus est toujours là pour moi et qu'il continuera de l'être, mais il est âgé et ne sera pas présent indéfiniment. Peu importe combien j'aimerais qu'il le soit -- lui et ses maudits yeux pétillants, ses bonbons au citron, ses merveilleuses tasses de thé et sa confiance sans borne._ Lentement, Severus commença à comprendre quelque chose.

_Cette vieille chèvre allumée manipulatrice ! Maintenant je sais pourquoi il voulait que je participe à ce séjour en tant que chaperon. Je ne serais pas surpris s'il avait tout organisé lui-même, du séjour jusqu'à l'absence du professeur Smythe, celle qui leur enseigne le cours d'Etude des Moldus_. Severus soupira doucement, mais afficha un petit sourire en pensant au directeur. _Vraiment, ce vieil homme est encore plus Serpentard que je ne le suis._

Il y avait un seul problème dans la tentative d'être amical envers Potter et il concernait le reste du trio de Gryffondors qui allait soit : mourir sous le choc, être soupçonneux de mes motifs, ou espérer que je devienne amical également envers eux. Severus tressaillit. Etre amical envers un garnement de Weasley et une mademoiselle je-sais-tout de Granger. Severus soupira de nouveau._ Je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas si mauvais. Ils sont loyaux envers Potter et se sont bien débrouillés durant la bataille. Si je peux changer mon opinion concernant Potter, je peux également leur donner le bénéfice du doute. Mais une personne à la fois._

Cependant, Severus se retrouvait face à une situation difficile, qu'allait-il faire pour l'instant avec Potter si proche et avec son bras autour de lui._ Bien que ça soit agréable, on dirait presque un câlin. Personne n'a essayé de me tenir dans ses bras depuis mon enfance. _

Severus appréciait la promiscuité, mais ne voulait certainement pas faire fuir Potter de si tôt._ Le pauvre garçon pourrait mourir sous le choc ou quelque chose de similaire lorsqu'il se rendra compte qu'il est si proche de moi. Est-ce que je devrais attendre pour voir s'il va se retourner, ou feindre le sommeil et prétendre de ne pas être conscient de la situation ? _

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent et son regard se fixa sur ce qui se trouvait en face de lui -- Snape le regardait en retour et il pouvait voir clairement dans les yeux de l'autre homme. Il n'y avait pas d'animosité, ni d'incertitude. Harry était heureux d'y apercevoir de l'acceptation. _Il veut vraiment tout recommencer à zéro ! Il veut vraiment essayer d'être amical envers moi._ Harry lui présenta son sourire le plus joyeux et les yeux de Snape s'agrandirent en voyant cette image si belle et émouvante. Les lèvres de ce dernier se courbèrent en un véritable sourire heureux en retour.

_C'est étrange de sourire si ouvertement. C'est comme si mon visage devait réapprendre une réponse humaine si simple. Mais cela pouvait certainement s'arranger. _Le sourire de Severus ne faiblit pas._ Je vais pouvoir avoir un ami. Oh Merlin, un AMI ! Mais est-ce que je sais seulement ce que ça veut dire d'être ami avec quelqu'un ? J'ai eu la compagnie de personnes comme Lucius Malfoy, mais ça traitait de pouvoir et de politique. _Son sourire diminua brièvement, puis revint de lui-même._ Je suis certain que je résoudrai ceci avec le temps et si ça ne marche pas, je pourrai toujours ennuyer Albus, vu que c'est lui qui m'a mis dans une telle situation. _

Puis une seconde plus tard, Harry se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle lui et Snape se trouvaient. Il rougit et retira son bras.

« Désolé, monsieur. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Mr. Potter. Une personne n'a pas beaucoup de contrôle sur ses actions lorsqu'elle est endormie. Au fait, bonjour. »

« Bonjour, professeur. »

Severus hocha la tête en direction de Potter, « Je pense que si nous avons l'intention de forger une amitié, vous devriez m'appeler Severus. »

« Seulement si vous me rendez la pareille. »

« Bien... Harry dans ce cas, mais seulement en privé. Je suis toujours votre professeur, et lorsque nous sommes dans le cadre professionnel, comme dans une salle de classe, vous devrez respecter ma position. »

Severus parla sévèrement mais avec gentillesse.

Harry cligna des yeux et ses lèvres formèrent un petit rictus.

« Oui, mons... Severus. »

Ce dernier sourit en retour.

Severus poursuivit, « Harry, je ne vais pas simplement changer du jour au lendemain, enfin pas complètement du moins. Il me semble que j'ai déjà fait quelques progrès. »

« C'est quelque chose qui prendra du temps. Je serai toujours sarcastique, irritable et parfois cruel. C'est une part de ce que je suis depuis trop longtemps. Si nous devenons plus proches, vous devez être conscient que je ne ferai pas de favoritisme. Si vous faites n'importe quoi dans ma classe, je vous donnerai toujours des retenues et retirerai des points. »

Harry acquiesça, il comprenait très bien ce que Severus disait.

« Toutefois, pour le bien de notre future relation, je suis prêt à vous aider en vous donnant des cours lorsque nous serons rentrés, afin de vous préparer pour les ASPIC. »

Harry était stupéfait par ce premier pas que Severus faisait.

« Oui, Severus. Merci. Ça serait fantastique. Bon sang, Hermione va en être verte de jalousie. »

Severus fit un petit sourire satisfait à l'idée. Puis il éclaircit sa voix.

« Ha oui, en ce qui concerne Mlle Granger et Mr. Weasley. Hmm... »

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il ne voulait vraiment pas choquer Harry, mais il avait besoin de mettre certaines conditions à leur nouvelle relation.

« Oui Severus ? », demanda Harry d'une voix incertaine.

« Harry, je sais que vous tenez à Mr. Weasley et Mlle Granger et qu'ils sont vos amis, et que par conséquent vous partagez probablement tout. »

« Oui, je n'ai pas de secrets pour mes amis. »

Severus soupira_. Ça va être plus difficile que je ne l'imaginais._

« J'ai besoin de garder notre relation secrète Harry, du moins pour l'instant. » Harry ouvrit la bouche afin de l'interrompre. Severus leva la main pour le stopper dans son élan, avant qu'il n'exprime son désaccord. « Harry, je serai courtois envers vous et envers eux. Je veux juste prendre mon temps. Pouvez-vous garder ceci secret, pour moi, pour nous ? »

« Mais pourquoi ? Vous ne pourriez pas être un peu plus clair ? »

Severus essaya de formuler sa réponse avec soin.

« Harry, vos amis me voient comme le méchant de service, et me mettent dans le même panier que Mr. Malfoy. Si nous apparaissons soudainement amical l'un envers l'autre, qui sait quel genre de réaction cela pourrait provoquer, surtout de la part de Mr. Weasley. Je pense que sa haine envers moi était parfois encore plus forte que la votre. Je crois que Mlle Granger a une autre façon de voir les choses. Cependant, si vous le dites à l'un, l'autre se sentira blessé s'il n'a pas été mis dans la confidence. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Ron serait contrarié si je ne lui en parlais pas alors que Hermione est au courant. Je comprends. » Harry y pensa encore pendant un moment. « Je vais garder notre secret, pour le moment. Quoique, si vous ne changez pas votre comportement public envers moi, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le ferai pas. Peut être que si je commence à vous montrer du respect, Ron suivra. »

« Peut-être. Ça ne peut pas faire de tort d'essayer.»

Avant que Severus puisse en dire plus, Harry s'assit brusquement et ouvrit son sac de couchage.

« Harry, quel est le problème ? »

Ce dernier rougit, « Besoins naturels. »

Les lèvres de Severus amorcèrent un sourire.

Juste avant que Harry ne quitte la tente, Severus l'attrapa par le bras afin de l'arrêter.

« Ça serait peut être plus judicieux de mettre vos lunettes avant de partir. Ça serait dommage que vous vous perdiez sur le chemin menant à cette communion avec la nature. »

Harry acquiesça et tendit le bras pour attraper ses lunettes. Une fois qu'il les eut mises, il se retourna pour quitter de nouveau la tente.

« Ah au fait, Harry, joli pyjama. C'est agréable de voir une telle loyauté vis-à-vis de sa Maison. »

Severus sourit et ricana. Ce dernier baissa rapidement la tête et rougit avant de partir. Harry, qui était parti depuis quelques minutes, revint avec une expression soulagée ornant son visage. Severus ricana une fois de plus à la vue.

Harry sourit en retour.

« Vous savez, vous avez un rire très agréable. Vous devriez rire plus souvent. »

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses dans ma vie qui me donnent envie de rire. »

« Bon, maintenant que nous sommes plus proches, vous pouvez rire de mes singeries en classe. Ça vaut bien un rire ou deux, minimum. »

Severus hocha la tête, « En effet, Mr. Potter. »

Les yeux de Severus étincelaient d'hilarité. Harry pensait qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus grandiose.

« Il est encore tôt Harry, pourquoi vous n'essayez pas de vous rendormir. Je crois que nous avons encore quelques heures devant nous avant que les autres ne se réveillent. »

« D'accord. »

Harry bailla à l'idée. Il se traîna jusqu'à son sac de couchage, sourit une fois de plus à son nouveau compagnon avant de s'endormir facilement.

Une fois que Severus fut certain que Harry était endormi, il souleva légèrement sa tête, en se servant de son bras comme oreiller et continua de fixer avec curiosité le jeune homme, avant de tomber lui aussi dans un profond sommeil.

Ni Harry ni Severus ne se rendirent compte au bout de deux heures que les autres commençaient à se réveiller. Hermione fut la première levée et hors de sa tente. Elle partit faire sa toilette matinale. Elle marcha jusqu'à la source chaude avant que les autres n'y pensent et fit une petite trempette afin de se laver. Alors qu'elle avait terminé, d'autres arrivèrent avec la même idée en tête.

Lorsqu'elle fut de retour sur le campement, elle remarqua que tous les autres étaient levés, exceptés Harry et le professeur Snape. Elle le fit remarquer à Ron qui eut alors un sourire machiavélique.

Il se dirigea vers leur tente et commença à la secouer violemment.

« C'est l'heure de se réveiller ! Debout là-dedans ! », hurla Ron en direction de la tente.

Ses agissements dérangèrent le sommeil profond de Harry et de Snape, les rendant tous les deux grognons.

« Je vais tuer Ron ! », grogna Harry avant de retomber sur le sol.

« Pas si je m'en occupe en premier. » Snape fit passer une main dans ses cheveux d'un air révulsé. « Bon, je suppose qu'on doit se lever. »

« Je suppose. »

Harry n'était pas très enthousiaste à cette idée. Il avait vraiment apprécié les moments de calme qu'il avait partagé avec le professeur_. Non, avec Severus_. Il sourit une fois de plus à l'idée.

Harry leva une main en direction de l'ouverture de la tente.

« Après vous, Severus », chuchota-t-il doucement afin que les autres à l'extérieur ne puissent pas l'entendre.

Severus n'était pas trop emballé à l'idée que les élèves le voient en pyjama, donc il fit un geste de la main afin que Harry se retourne pendant un instant. Il fit un mouvement à l'aide de sa baguette et jeta un charme de nettoyage, puis il retira rapidement son pyjama au profit de ses vêtements Moldus en grommelant.

« Bien, je suis prêt maintenant. »

Harry se retourna et lança à Severus un regard rempli de jalousie.

« Je crois que je me suis habitué aux avantages d'être un sorcier et de la modernité. Je doute fortement que je retournerai de nouveau faire du camping. »

Severus bougonna en guise d'accord. Il ouvrit le pan de la tente et sortit, puis Harry suivit.

Hermione se tourna vers eux et leur sourit.

« Bonjour à vous deux. »

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_

* * *


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**ataraxis**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que d'autres fanfictions !

**Beta** : _**Julielal **_que je remercie vraiment pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Regards Venimeux et Morsures de Serpents**_

Snape regarda Hermione d'un air hargneux, « Pouvez-vous me dire ce que ce jour à de si bon ? »

Il déplaça son regard vers Ron.

« Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr. Weasley, pour votre tentative de réveil indésirable. »

Snape se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le feu et s'assit sur un des rondins.

Ron marcha en direction de Harry et lui chuchota, « Désolé mec, c'était pas mon intention que tu te réveilles à côté de Mr. Grincheux. » Le regard de Ron fit des allées et venues entre Snape et Harry. « Est-ce qu'il a dormi dans ses vêtements ? »

« Aucune idée, Ron, j'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop attention à lui », mentit Harry.

Il toucha l'arête de son nez et la frotta avec inquiétude.

Ron remarqua son agitation, mais l'interpréta mal et pensa que Harry avait eu une nuit stressante en dormant à côté de Snape.

« Bon, plus qu'un jour et une nuit à le supporter. Peut-être que tu seras capable de te relaxer au cours de la journée. »

« Ouais, sûrement. Peut-être. Je ferais mieux d'aller me préparer. »

« Tout le monde va faire une petite trempette à la source à tour de rôle », suggéra Ron.

Harry acquiesça et s'y dirigea.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula sans anicroches. Bien que tout le monde regrettât de ne pas avoir de jus de citrouille à boire, ils se satisfirent du thé qu'ils avaient préparé. Le petit-déjeuner était constitué de quelques baies et de noix que les élèves avaient récoltées à quelques mètres du camp.

Après avoir pris plusieurs tasses de thé afin de se calmer, Severus se recentra sur les tâches prévues pour la journée. Il se leva en soupirant. _Je ferais bien d'en finir avec ceci. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui sera une longue journée, plus longue encore que celle d'hier._

« Puis-je avoir l'attention de tout le monde ? », demanda Snape.

Les élèves qui étaient les plus proches de lui le regardèrent avec surprise, car il avait simplement demandé leur attention, et pas de sa façon hautaine et autoritaire habituelle. Hermione le remarqua tout de suite. Son regard oscilla entre Harry et le professeur. Elle sourit intérieurement. _Apparemment quelqu'un s'est levé du bon pied ce matin. _

Snape attendit patiemment que le silence se fasse avant de poursuivre, « Je vais simplement faire un résumé du programme d'aujourd'hui, et je ne le ferai qu'une fois, alors prêtez attention. »

« Vous avez une heure de temps libre, ce n'est pas une raison pour saisir l'opportunité de faire des bêtises, sinon je déduirai des points. Ensuite, j'attends de tout le monde que vous soyez prêts pour une randonnée de deux heures dans la nature. Le but de cette randonnée est double », dit Snape avec un regard accompagné de quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de l'excitation d'après Harry, car lui seul savait la reconnaître à présent.

« Premièrement, vous allez observer et indiquer autant d'ingrédients de potions présents dans la nature que possible. Certains d'entre eux peuvent et ont de fortes chances d'être une révision des ingrédients que nous avons répertorié sur le chemin vers le campement à partir du site d'arrivée des portoloins. Ceci peut seulement aider ceux d'entre vous qui sont toujours dans ma classe de potions d'ASPIC ainsi que ceux qui suivent toujours les cours d'Herbologie. »

« La seconde raison de cette randonnée est de récolter autant d'ingrédients frais que possible. Chacun d'entre vous devra récolter un ingrédient en particulier, puisque je ne veux pas les mélanger avec d'autres. Essayez de vous rappeler quel ingrédient vous transportez, et si vous le pouvez, je donnerai à chaque élève un point à leur Maison par pièce. »

Snape marmonna pour lui-même, « Et si la randonnée vous épuise tous, ça serait encore mieux pour moi. »

Il s'acclama intérieurement à cette idée.

« Après la randonnée, nous reviendrons pour le déjeuner, l'après-midi sera consacrée tranquillement à des passes-temps. Je suis certain que beaucoup d'entre vous voudront retourner à la source thermale pour quelques heures. Ensuite tout le monde préparera et donnera un coup de main au souper qui suivra. Le début de soirée sera une fois de plus consacré à votre divertissement. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas besoin de mon aide afin de trouver quelque chose à faire. Toutefois si vous vous ennuyez et que vous êtes un de mes élèves, alors vous devriez étudier. »

Sur ce, Snape se retourna et se dirigea vers sa tente afin de récupérer un livre nommé _La Faune et la flore de l'Amérique du nord et son usage dans la fabrication de potions_. Harry suivit Snape peu de temps après et se dirigea vers son sac afin de récupérer un jeu de carte traditionnel. Snape arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je vais apprendre à Ron à jouer à un jeu de carte Moldu appelé le poker. »

Severus connaissait le poker et ricana.

« Tant que vous ne jouez pas pour des mornilles ou des gallions ou… des vêtements, je n'y vois aucun problème. »

« Des vêtements ? », demanda Harry.

Severus fit un rictus à la naïveté de Harry_. Ha ! Être encore jeune et innocent. _

« Peu importe, je vous l'expliquerai un autre jour. »

Harry y pensa pendant un instant avant de comprendre les sous-entendus de Severus. Il rougit violemment à l'idée. Severus ricana de nouveau.

« Ou peut-être pas », dit Severus.

« Vu que Ron n'a encore jamais joué, nous n'allons pas miser et encore moins miser des vêtements », répondit Harry. « D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que je ferais avec les vêtements de Ron ? Ils ne m'iraient même pas. »

Harry avait une expression innocente sur le visage, visiblement factice. Il essaya de se retenir pendant quelques secondes, puis roula alors sur le sol de la tente en riant doucement. Severus rit également.

« Morveux ! »

« Vous voyez, je vous avais dit que je valais bien quelques rires. »

Harry sourit à Severus.

« On dirait bien. Maintenant, dehors ! Allez jouer et amusez-vous, et faites tout ce que vous, les gamins, faites. »

Severus fit un geste de la main vers l'extérieur de la tente.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux la tente et se dirigèrent dans des directions différentes ; Snape s'en alla vers l'endroit qu'il avait occupé la nuit précédente lorsqu'il lisait, et Harry rejoignit Ron installé sur une couverture à quelques pas du feu. Hermione occupait aussi une partie de la couverture. Elle aussi semblait estimer qu'il était plus productif d'étudier quelques plantes. Harry se contentait de savoir que ce n'était pas le même livre que Severus lisait, sinon ça aurait été simplement trop bizarre.

Harry expliqua les règles du jeu et les diverses variations existantes. Pendant ce temps, d'autres élèves d'origine Moldue se baladaient autour d'eux et s'intéressaient à ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils avaient tous joué quelques tours avant que leur heure de temps libre ne soit terminée.

Snape se leva, ramena son livre dans la tente et sortit pour suggérer qu'ils mettent leurs affaires à l'abri.

« Bien que vous soyez ici en tant que _Moldus_, je vous suggérerais de garder vos baguettes sur vous. »

Sur ce, le professeur Snape se retourna et les mena sur un nouveau sentier de randonnée.

Pendant l'heure et demie qui suivit, le professeur et les élèves parcoururent quelques kilomètres sur la piste avant de commencer à faire demi-tour. Ils avaient trouvé treize plantes ainsi que d'autres choses, comme des champignons, qui pouvaient être utilisés dans les potions. Snape, afin de masquer sa joie à l'idée de récolter autant d'ingrédients frais pour les potions, grognait sur chaque élève à tour de rôle lorsqu'ils montraient et récoltaient chaque ingrédient.

Ron et Harry étaient les deux seuls élèves qui ne portaient aucun ingrédient et se trouvaient à la fin de la file, discutant entre eux.

Tout à coup, Ron trébucha sur un caillou du sentier et tomba face contre terre sur l'extrémité droite du chemin. Il utilisa sa main pour se rattraper. Malheureusement, un serpent endormi était enfoui sous le buisson, et lorsqu'il fut surpris, bondit sur Ron et le mordit à la main droite. Ce dernier eut le souffle coupé par la douleur.

« Ron ! », cria Harry et au lieu de l'aider, il essaya d'attraper le serpent. Il savait que s'il pouvait lui parler, il pourrait déterminer s'il était venimeux ou non.

Snape et les autres élèves se regroupèrent suite au cri de Harry, et les élèves s'écartèrent alors que Snape s'avançait.

« Mr. Weasley, quel est le problème ? »

Snape s'agenouilla au sol près de Ron.

« Morsure de serpent, monsieur. Ça fait sacrément mal. »

Ron était en train de serrer son poignet juste au-dessus de la morsure de serpent.

« Et où Mr. Potter est-il allé ? », demanda Snape.

« Je pense qu'il est parti à la recherche du serpent, professeur. »

Ron pointa la direction des bois. Snape pouvait tout juste distinguer les bruits des feuilles des arbres qu'on écartait et les pas sur les brindilles tombées au sol.

« Petit futé. Espérons qu'il puisse attraper le serpent avant qu'il ne se cache dans un trou. »

Pendant ce temps là, Harry suivait le serpent. Tout en lui criant** « Ssstop ! »**, il réalisa combien exactement être un Fourchelangue pouvait être pratique.

Le serpent ralentit et tourna sa tête en direction de Harry.

**« Qu'essst-ce que vousss avez dit ? »**, siffla-t-il.

**« Je vousss ai demandé de vousss arrêter. »**

**« Vousss pouvez me parler ? Ssstupéfiant. » **Le serpent glissa et se déplaça vers l'endroit où Harry se tenait. **« Que voulez-vousss ? »**

Harry se pencha et plaça sa main doucement sur le sol à proximité du serpent.

**« Sss'il vousss plaît, grimpez ssssur mon brasss. Messs amisss ne vousss feront aucun mal. »**

Le serpent huma l'air autour de Harry à l'aide de sa langue fourchue. Il sentit la vérité dans ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit et il s'enroula autour de son bras. Harry leva doucement son bras et juste avant de toucher la tête du serpent, il demanda, **« Puisss-je caressser votre tête ? »**

Le serpent fit aller sa tête de haut en bas en guise de confirmation. Harry caressa gentiment le dessus de la tête du serpent à l'aide d'un de ses doigts. Le reptile siffla de plaisir.

Harry retourna doucement par le chemin par lequel il était arrivé et au cours du trajet, il demanda au serpent s'il était venimeux.

**« Passs vraiment, messs toxinesss paralysssent messs victimesss. Principalement desss petitsss rongeursss. Votre ami humain sssouffrira sssimplement d'une sssensation légère de picotement pendant quelquesss minutesss et ensssuite tout ira bien. »**

Harry sortit finalement des arbres et arriva sur le sentier à quelques mètres plus bas du lieu où le groupe était aggloméré autour de Ron et du professeur Snape.

Les élèves s'éloignèrent d'un même mouvement lorsqu'ils virent Harry et eurent l'air nerveux lorsqu'ils remarquèrent le serpent lové autour de son poignet.

Snape regarda Harry. Il lui avait presque souri et s'était rapidement repris lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'ils étaient toujours parmi les élèves.

« Très bien, Mr. Potter, pour votre réflexion rapide, dix points pour Gryffondor. »

Les réactions des élèves suite au fait que Harry ait reçu des points de la part du professeur Snape au lieu d'en perdre étaient stupéfaites, ils étaient tous surpris.

« Alors, le serpent est-il venimeux ? », demanda le professeur.

« Non, monsieur. Le serpent dit qu'il paralyse temporairement ses victimes, pour la plupart des petits rongeurs. Il dit que pour les humains, cela occasionne une sensation de picotement qui dure seulement quelques minutes. »

Harry regarda Ron, interrogatif.

« Ouais Harry, c'est à peu près comme ça je me sens, ou que je ne me sens pas plutôt. Juste un léger engourdissement le long de mon bras et de mon épaule. »

Ron serra son bras droit contre lui à l'aide de son bras gauche.

« Vous devriez vous reposer ici pendant quelques minutes de plus, Mr. Weasley, jusqu'à ce que les toxines aient une chance de s'en aller à travers votre système. Mlle Granger et Mr. Zabini, soyez aimable de ramener les autres élèves au campement. Veillez à ce qu'ils gardent leurs échantillons de plantes dans des endroits séparés. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley et moi-même vous rejoindrons rapidement. »

Les autres se mirent en route le long du sentier et disparurent après un tournant. Snape montra le serpent situé sur le bras de Harry, « Peut-être devriez vous le replacer sur le sol du sentier, Mr. Potter. »

Harry regarda le serpent, **« Voulez-vousss que je vousss repossse dansss votre endroit de sssiessste ? »**

**« Oui, sss'il vousss plaît »**, acquiesça le serpent.

Harry le remercia et le déposa à l'intérieur de sa cachette.

« Bien, Mr. Weasley, sentez-vous prêt à vous lever et à vous déplacer de nouveau ? »

« Oui, professeur Snape. »

Harry et Snape prirent chacun un des bras de Ron et le soulevèrent gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se tenir debout.

« Vous sentez-vous encore engourdi ? », demanda Snape à Ron qui répondit par la négative d'un geste de la tête. « Très bien alors, retournons au campement et préparons le déjeuner. »

Les trois hommes retournèrent vers le campement ; Snape et Harry se trouvaient de chaque côté de Ron au cas où il se sentirait mal. Le regard de Ron fit des allers et retours entre Harry et Snape, aussi subtilement qu'il savait le faire tout en réfléchissant. _Ils semblent drôlement courtois l'un envers l'autre. Quand j'y pense, Snape a été assez sympa envers tous les élèves, plus juste dans ses distributions ou retraits de points_. Il était totalement confus. Il n'était plus certain de la façon dont il devait répondre à Snape. Il haussa les épaules intérieurement et repoussa ses pensées dérangeantes. _Je discuterai de cela plus tard avec Hermione, elle m'aidera à éclaircir tout ça._

-

_à suivre..._

_**-**_

* * *


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**ataraxis**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta** : _**Julielal **_que je remercie vraiment pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Discussions**_

Le temps que Harry, Ron et le professeur atteignent le campement, Ron avait éliminé la toxine de son système sanguin et ne souffrait plus de la paralysie temporaire.

Ron et Harry partirent discuter avec Hermione pendant que Snape entra dans sa tente et sortit plusieurs sacs afin de cataloguer et stocker ses nouveaux ingrédients. Il circula parmi les élèves qui avaient récolté un échantillon, et le temps qu'il ait ramassé chaque ingrédient, toutes les Maisons avaient récolté quatre points chacune. Depuis sept ans que les élèves étaient à Poudlard, aujourd'hui avait été la journée la plus inhabituelle jusqu'à présent ; non seulement Snape avait décerné des points à des Maisons autres que Serpentard, mais il avait personnellement gratifié de points Harry Potter. Le monde de la sorcellerie courait-il à sa perte ? Certains élèves, pour la plupart des Serdaigles (qui réfléchissaient trop à certains moments), pensaient que c'était un complot malveillant d'un des laquais de Voldemort afin de leur faire un lavage de cerveau.

Ensuite les élèves s'adonnèrent à la préparation du repas, chacun avec la même tâche que le jour précédent. Harry, cette fois sans les encouragements de Hermione, approcha son professeur afin de lui demander s'il aimerait se joindre à lui pour une autre promenade afin de trouver des assaisonnements pour le repas.

Snape acquiesça et ils prirent le chemin qui menait au site d'apparition d'origine des portoloins.

Pendant que Harry et Snape étaient loin du campement, Ron approcha Hermione. Elle vit l'expression perplexe de Ron, et l'avait en fait remarquée aussitôt qu'il était revenu au campement avec Harry et le professeur Snape à ses côtés.

« 'Mione, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Snape ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il a été empoisonné ou quelque chose dans le genre, par Dumbledore par exemple, afin de le rendre agréable ? Je veux dire, il a même donné des points à Harry et l'a appelé _petit futé_. Je suis juste tellement confus. Tu dois m'aider à donner un sens tout ça. S'il te plaît ! », supplia Ron.

Hermione savait qu'il n'aimait pas les situations confuses. Ron, malgré le fait que ça soit adorable, pouvait être vraiment simple d'esprit quand il s'agissait des autres. Il était brillant avec la stratégie, mais vraiment désespérément lent pour arriver à comprendre les gens qui ne faisaient pas partie de sa famille.

« Ron, je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir pour écouter ce que je suis sur le point de te dire. Je ne suis pas à 100% certaine de la situation, mais je peux deviner précisément ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Elle l'emmena loin du centre du campement vers les abords de celui-ci et le fit s'asseoir en-dessous d'un arbre.

« Bon, Ron, tu dois me promettre de garder un esprit ouvert à propos de tout. S'il te plaît ne hurle pas de dégoût ou n'attire pas l'attention sur ce que je m'apprête à partager, c'est plutôt des spéculations, vraiment. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi, Ron ? »

Hermione retint sa respiration et attendit patiemment qu'il pense à ce qu'elle essayait d'insinuer, qu'il y aurait des choses qu'il n'aimerait pas entendre.

Ron acquiesça et attendit en silence qu'elle poursuive. _Si elle veut que je tienne ma langue, je suppose que je peux le faire, si c'est vraiment important et que c'est une information potentiellement dérangeante. Mais honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus dérangeant qu'un Snape courtois ? _

« Je vais essayer de faire les explications aussi courtes que possible. Je ne pense pas que tu aies remarqué, mais dernièrement, le professeur Snape et Harry se sont un peu repliés sur eux-mêmes, surtout depuis la guerre. Je pense qu'ils se sentent tous les deux un peu perdus ; ils avaient chacun le but commun de vaincre Voldemort depuis si longtemps, et maintenant que cet objectif est atteint, ils doivent tous les deux être en train de se dire : _Que faire maintenant_ ? »

Hermione s'arrêta pour rassembler ses esprits et regarda Ron pour être certaine qu'il suivait toujours. Il semblait saisir tout ce qu'elle avait dit jusqu'à présent, car il hochait la tête.

« Pour être honnête, je pense qu'ils pourraient s'aider mutuellement afin de trouver un nouveau sens à leur vie, et j'ai essayé de les pousser dans cette direction, non pas que ça ait été vraiment nécessaire figure-toi. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche afin de s'interroger sur la santé mentale de Hermione pour qu'elle ait pu faire une telle chose, mais elle lui lança un regard noir qui lui rappela qu'il devait garder son avis pour le moment. Il ferma la bouche et demeura silencieux.

Elle poursuivit, « Harry a été assez contrarié que le professeur Snape le traite comme s'il était un enfant gâté qui recherche l'attention, lorsque nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est manifestement pas le cas de Harry. Jusqu'à la veille du départ, il en voulait au professeur pour ses mots acerbes envers lui. » Ron acquiesça de nouveau à la véracité de ses mots. « Tu ne vois pas ? Il veut juste le respect du professeur Snape, peut-être même son amitié. Tu te demandes probablement, _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait le respect du connard aux cheveux gras ?_ _Cet homme ne lui a même pas laissé le bénéfice du doute_. »

Il acquiesça encore. _'Mione me connaît tellement bien_.

« Bon, c'est juste qu'en bref, c'est vraiment parce que le professeur Snape n'a pas laissé à Harry le bénéfice du doute, le temps de découvrir qu'il n'est pas comme son père ou qu'il n'est plus le même garçon qui entreprenait ces choses désespérées comme il y a quelques années. En plus, Harry a arrêté de détester le professeur juste avant la guerre, quand il a réalisé à quel point l'homme était fort et loyal. Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il a été la pièce centrale dans la défaite de Voldemort avec les informations qu'il récoltait et fournissait à l'Ordre. »

Hermione s'arrêta une fois de plus afin de recentrer ses idées avant de poursuivre.

« Mais pour en revenir à ta question initiale, pourquoi est-ce que le professeur Snape est agréable ? Pour répondre à cela, on devrait en fin de compte interroger le professeur, aussi je peux juste spéculer sur la raison. Je pense qu'ils ont discuté la nuit dernière. Je pense que Harry a finalement admis vouloir son respect. Il a même probablement remercié le professeur pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le protéger ainsi que pour son aide durant la bataille. Mis à part ça, je ne suis pas certaine de ce dont ils ont pu discuter. »

Elle regarda Ron soigneusement. Il était resté plutôt silencieux durant son discours, et elle voulait simplement s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en état de choc. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et essaya à nouveau de dire quelque chose. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Hermione ne lui lança pas de regard furieux et il dit, « Donc, à cause de la cordialité de Snape vis-à-vis de Harry, il a également étendu la même politesse à notre égard, vu que nous sommes ses meilleurs amis ? »

Hermione sourit et dit, « Exactement. Je pense que quoique Harry ait pu lui dire, ça a du lui faire un certain effet. Bien que, pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que le professeur changera radicalement. Il porte son masque de dédain depuis trop longtemps, il ne le laissera probablement jamais tomber complètement. »

« Un masque de dédain ? », grogna Ron. « Tu sais qu'il n'apprécie aucun des élèves, il déteste juste Harry encore plus et cela se voit. »

Elle sourit à Ron avec complaisance, « Ron, je pense simplement que l'homme déteste son boulot, à enseigner à des _morveux_. Il n'a probablement jamais côtoyé des personnes en général avant qu'il ne devienne enseignant. On se demanderait presque s'il n'a pas eu une enfance aussi difficile que celle de Harry. Et puis prétendre être un Mangemort loyal rendrait probablement le tempérament d'une personne aigre, même le tien si tu étais dans cette situation. »

Ron soupira, il savait que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Il n'aurait jamais voulu être un Mangemort au service d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres malade et psychotique.

« Merci Hermione, donc je suppose ce que cela veut dire, que si Snape peut être d'une quelconque façon agréable envers nous, nous devrions lui rendre la pareille ? »

Elle sourit joyeusement, « Oui, Ron. Nous devrions essayer. Je suis certaine que le professeur Snape continuera à faire des rictus de dédain et à lancer des regards furieux, mais essaye juste de te rappeler, c'est de la comédie. En fait, prends le comme un mantra : _Tout est de la comédie, il mérite notre respect_. Tu penses que tu peux t'en souvenir ? »

Ron acquiesça.

« Bien, maintenant retournons préparer le repas, je suis certaine qu'ils seront bientôt de retour. »

Pendant qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion, Harry et Severus étaient également plongés dans une profonde conversation.

« Severus, je voudrais vous remercier pour tout à l'heure au sujet, bon, vous savez, d'avoir approuvé mes actions avec le serpent. »

Harry sourit à Severus, et ce dernier le lui rendit.

« Et bien pour une fois, vous avez fait preuve de jugeote. »

Le sourire de Severus se transforma en un petit sourire satisfait rempli de malice.

Harry grommela à la légère pique dirigée contre son intelligence, mais ne riposta pas. Il savait que c'était de l'humour.

« Vous apprenez vite, Harry. Tout ce que je dis n'est pas à prendre au premier degré. »

Snape fit alors quelque chose de complètement inattendu, pour chacun d'eux. Il toucha et ébouriffa les cheveux indomptables de Harry avec affection. Ce dernier eut un hoquet de surprise au contact. Snape réalisa ce qu'il avait fait juste quelques secondes après qu'il ait ressenti des cheveux sur ses mains. Il se tendit, laissa tomber sa main rapidement et se retourna, apparemment gêné. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Mais n'est-ce pas ce que les amis font, se toucher l'un l'autre sans aucune gêne ? J'ai remarqué Mlle Granger prendre Harry dans ses bras et se reposer contre lui, et Mr. Weasley donner une petite tape sur le bras de Harry assez souvent. Peut-être que ces différents gestes sont seulement acceptables en fonction du sexe de l'ami en question_. Severus était perdu. Là maintenant, il se demandait si essayer d'être amical ne demandait pas trop d'efforts après tout.

Harry était bien sûr stupéfait par la franchise que Severus venait juste de montrer. Le fait qu'il soit suffisamment relaxé pour être affectueux et le toucher était un très grand pas dans la bonne direction, selon lui. Il savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que Severus n'avait pas vraiment de notions de comment procéder dans une amitié_. Maintenant comment lui faire savoir que ça allait._

Il tendit le bras et agrippa celui de Severus, il le tira vers lui afin qu'il se retourne de telle sorte qu'il soit une fois de plus face à Harry.

« Severus ? »

Celui-ci regardait partout sauf en direction du jeune sorcier ; il affichait en fait un petit sourire de dédain et était en train de lancer un regard furieux en direction de l'arbre juste au dessus de la tête de Harry. _Il se réfugie derrière son masque, je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver._

« Severus, regardez-moi s'il vous plait. »

Harry atteignit le visage de Severus et toucha son menton gentiment. Ce dernier fut surpris par son contact. Ses yeux se baissèrent d'un coup sec afin de regarder ceux de Harry.

« Bien. » Harry sourit gentiment à Severus. « Je suis ravi que vous ayez pensé que vous puissiez me toucher. J'ai été surpris par votre geste, mais c'était une plaisante surprise, c'était agréable lorsque vous avez ébouriffé mes cheveux. Cela montre que vous êtes ouvert vis-à-vis de moi et de notre amitié. Les gestes informels entre amis sont appréciés. C'est ainsi que les personnes laissent savoir aux autres qu'elles font attention et se sentent concernées. Les amis se serrent dans les bras, se tapent dans le dos et s'ébouriffent les cheveux. Non pas que j'essayerai de vous ébouriffer les cheveux, je vous rassure. Vous couperiez probablement ma main pour l'utiliser dans une potion. »

Harry fit un rictus à Severus.

Celui-ci fit un reniflement de dédain, « Vous avez raison, je le ferais. Bien entendu, mes cheveux sont toujours gras, être un Maître des Potions requiert certains sacrifices sur son apparence. »

Bien sûr, puisque que Severus ne s'était plus trouvé au-dessus d'une potion depuis deux jours, ses cheveux n'avaient pas l'air si mal que ça.

Severus n'était pas un homme vaniteux. Il savait exactement de quoi il avait l'air, et il acceptait le fait qu'il ne serait jamais beau. _Pour ce qui est de Harry, c'est différent. Avec ses grands yeux lumineux verts émeraude, un visage ouvert même avec ses lunettes, et ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés, qui, maintenant qu'il se souvenait de la sensation de leur toucher, étaient plutôt doux_. Il cligna des yeux suite à cette pensée, il n'était pas certain d'où elle provenait. Severus fronça les sourcils légèrement, mais il décida d'analyser ses récentes pensées un peu plus tard, après que Harry se soit endormi.

Severus changea de sujet et démarra une discussion sur la végétation et fit quelques suggestions d'ingrédients qui les aideraient à accommoder le repas. Harry récolta tous les ingrédients nécessaires, avec quelques-uns supplémentaires pour le dîner, ainsi il ne devrait pas faire un autre voyage un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Ils se détendirent encore plus en présence l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent aux abords du campement. Harry s'éloigna à grandes enjambées de Severus et tendit les ingrédients à Hermione, puis il alla s'asseoir près de Ron, qui était complètement absorbé dans la contemplation de Hermione qui faisait la cuisine. Ron sursauta et se tourna vers Harry. Il déplaça son regard juste au-dessus des épaules de Harry, lorsqu'il remarqua que Snape se tenait toujours là. Il continuait de fixer Harry intensément, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Ron le regardait. Alors il déplaça promptement son regard.

Ron regarda de nouveau Harry, il se demandait ce qui se passait réellement entre ces deux-là. Les réponses de Hermione l'avaient aidé à éclaircir les choses jusqu'à un certain point. _Le respect est une chose, mais le regard que Snape lui lançait semblait indiquer plus. Est-ce de l'amitié ou autre chose ? _Il repoussa la pensée lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur du repas. _Plus tard, j'y penserai plus tard. Maintenant, j'ai faim, il me faut de la nourriture._

-

_à suivre..._

-

* * *


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**ataraxis**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta** : _**Julielal **_que je remercie vraiment pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Quatre points de vue **_

Après le repas, les élèves décidèrent, une fois de plus, de se rendre à la source thermale, vu que certains voulaient se relaxer après la longue et pénible randonnée du matin. Plusieurs d'entre eux se plaignaient à propos de leurs pieds endoloris ou de leurs dos meurtris.

Hermione, la seule dissidente parmi les élèves, avait vraiment voulu rester au campement afin d'étudier. Ron et Harry la convainquirent d'amener simplement un livre avec elle et de trouver un rocher confortable afin de s'y installer. Ils avaient aussi mentionné qu'elle pourrait même prendre des pauses et rejoindre les autres qui se relaxaient.

Snape resta de nouveau à l'écart et surveilla les élèves de son regard désapprobateur coutumier. Harry s'assit au bord de la source thermale en face de Severus, ainsi il pouvait occasionnellement jeter un coup d'œil au professeur et voir comment il allait.

Il sentait le regard de Severus posé sur lui chaque fois qu'il regardait ailleurs. Il savait que le regard que lui adressait celui-ci n'était pas son regard habituel, Harry sentait la différence par rapport à tous les autres regards intenses qu'il avait reçus précédemment au fil des ans. Ses coups d'œils semblaient plus pensifs… plus contemplatifs.

Les regards qu'il recevait de Severus semblaient neutraliser ou repousser les sensations causées par n'importe quel autre regard qu'on aurait pu lui lancer. Ron et Hermione observaient d'un air détaché l'échange entre Harry et le professeur.

Severus était effectivement en train d'observer Harry, ainsi que ses amis. Il les étudiait afin de voir de près comment ils interagissaient. Cela faisait des années, depuis ses propres jours en tant qu'élève, qu'il n'avait ressenti ne fut-ce qu'un petit intérêt pour la dynamique des relations entre les autres. Au sein de sa propre Maison, c'était un jeu de pouvoir, être dominant, être le plus influent, le plus craint. Avec les autres, comme les Maraudeurs, c'était une question de popularité et d'intégration, être recherché, être aussi la personne d'influence.

Il observa les différences et les similarités entre le trio de Gryffondors et l'ancien groupe. Avec les Maraudeurs, Potter n'était pas seulement le leader, mais aussi un snob arrogant qui cherchait l'attention. Il était condescendant envers Pettigrew, comme si faire preuve de générosité et supériorité en le laissant traîner derrière le groupe comme un laquais était une chose géniale et merveilleuse. Black était tout aussi arrogant, mais d'une façon plus mesquine en poussant Potter dans ses exploits de harcèlement, principalement sur sa personne. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu leur faire pour qu'ils aient une telle opinion de moi, pour qu'ils soient si cruels envers moi ? Je les ai évités comme la peste, et ils ont pourtant continué à me harceler._ Il soupira et passa sa main sur son visage afin de dissiper la crispation, _je dois laisser la douleur et la haine s'en aller, c'est du passé maintenant, j'ai vraiment la possibilité d'un futur plus joyeux_.

Et puis il y avait Lupin, qui était vraiment le plus bizarre de la bande. Il était loyal, studieux, assez calme et il essayait de modérer les trois autres. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi.

Ce groupe-ci était tout aussi étroitement soudé et avait beaucoup de traits communs, comme la loyauté et la camaraderie. Leur plus grande différence était l'absence de supériorité, d'arrogance et de désir de popularité. Aucun des trois ne cherchait ces qualités ou ne les affichait aux autres, enfin pas trop du moins. Mlle Granger avait parfois un air de supériorité intellectuelle, mais Severus ne pouvait pas vraiment lui lancer la pierre vu qu'il faisait pareil lorsqu'il était à l'école. Mr. Weasley et Mlle Granger étaient les égaux de Harry. Il ne se plaçait pas au dessus des deux autres, il dirigeait, cependant c'était à contre cœur et seulement à la demande de ses amis.

La possibilité de faire partie de ce groupe d'amis était très tentante, mais hautement improbable. J'ai prévenu Harry que ses amis ne m'accepteraient jamais. Je suis un professeur, un homme plus mature, de vingt ans leur aîné, qu'est-ce que je pourrais amener à leur groupe ? Je ne souris ni ne ris pas facilement. Je ne m'amuse jamais. Donc, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien avoir en commun avec ces trois jeunes gens ? Severus ressassait ses pensées, il fronçait les sourcils et ses yeux reflétaient de la tristesse.

Harry leva les yeux vers Severus et remarqua sa tristesse immédiatement. Il regarda autour de lui afin d'être certain que personne ne le verrait et lui sourit rapidement. Severus remarqua le sourire et reprit courage. _Peut-être que les miracles peuvent se produire, je dois seulement être patient. J'aimerais aussi savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête. Cela m'aiderait si j'avais quelques indices sur ce qui l'a vraiment motivé à essayer de me faire reprendre goût à la vie, que je devienne son ami. Est-ce qu'il pense vraiment que j'en vaux la peine ?_

Severus repassa cette dernière pensée dans son esprit_. Hmm, savoir ce qu'il pense… ça serait vraiment une violation de son intimité d'écouter ainsi ses pensées, mais je suis tellement curieux. Je veux vraiment savoir. Est-ce que j'ose ? Je ne veux pas violer ses pensées, mais savoir ce qu'il ressent vraiment quand il me regarde, savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment de moi au-delà des mots qu'il a déjà exprimés. Je sais que ce qui est dit n'est pas toujours à prendre comme tel. Est-ce que ça serait le cas ici ? _

_Non ! Autant je veux savoir s'il est vrai que Harry veut mon amitié, autant s'il découvre que j'ai violé son esprit, je perdrais la seule chose que j'ai cherché, sa confiance et son attention. Je dois être patient. Il le faut._ Il frotta son sourcil avec inquiétude suite à la direction que ses pensées avaient prise.

Severus se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû suivre l'exemple de Mlle Granger et amener un livre afin de se concentrer dessus, au lieu de se fixer sur Harry. _Harry, qui avait occupé ses pensées plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait probablement dû__. Je deviens obnubilé par le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas sain. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas obnubilé par lui auparavant, toutefois, avant c'était pour le surprendre dans ses mauvaises actions afin de le faire renvoyer, pour retrouver James dans ces yeux, de cette façon je pouvais réellement le détester pour être son fils. Cela dit, j'ai finalement réalisé qu'il n'était pas James, il n'a rien avoir avec lui, mis à part l'apparence. _

Il retourna à son observation des élèves et continua d'attendre patiemment pendant qu'ils s'amusaient.

Alors que Harry regardait Severus, qui était perdu dans ses propres pensées à cet instant, il se demanda ce à quoi l'homme pouvait bien penser. _Qu'est-ce je ne donnerais pas pour savoir ce qui se passe dans l'esprit de cet homme. Est-il heureux de notre amitié naissante ? Est-ce qu'il veut vraiment être mon ami après tout ? Est-ce qu'il pense que nous n'avons rien en commun ? Comment puis-je lui faire comprendre qu'il a plus en commun avec moi, Hermione et Ron qu'il ne le pense. Est-ce qu'il croit qu'il ne peut pas apprécier le même degré de camaraderie que celui j'ai avec mes meilleurs amis ? Je suis certain qu'avec le temps mes amis l'accueilleront, trouveront des choses à partager avec lui, des choses en commun. Il faut juste que nous soyons patients, y aller doucement, ça viendra avec le temps. Je sais que ça viendra. _

Harry continua de se relaxer et de discuter avec Ron. Il jetait un coup d'œil occasionnellement derrière lui à l'endroit où Hermione était assise et lui faisait signe de la main, afin de lui faire savoir qu'il pensait à son amie. Elle leva les yeux de son bouquin lorsqu'elle aperçut le mouvement du coin de ses yeux. Elle fit signe en retour.

Hermione, qui avait subrepticement observé Harry et le professeur Snape alors qu'elle semblait lire son livre, avait aussi remarqué les froncements de sourcils et l'inquiétude que le professeur exprimait sur son visage. _Est-ce qu'il regrette les changements qu'il nous montre ? Est-ce qu'il n'aime pas être poli envers Ron et moi-même, est-ce trop lui demander ? Je sais que Harry a besoin du professeur en tant qu'ami, mais est-ce que Ron et moi en avons besoin également ? Nous devrions juste attendre et voir ce qu'il va se passer, je peux être patiente mais qu'en est-il de Ron ?_ Elle baissa les yeux vers Ron et remarqua qu'il faisait constamment des allers et venues du regard entre Harry et le professeur Snape.

_Il se donne du mal afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre eux, mais qu'est-ce qu'il voit ? Peut-être qu'il en voit plus que moi. Je devrais avoir une discussion avec lui ce soir après le dîner. _

Ron essayait vraiment de comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre Harry et Snape. Il remarquait les sourires et les regards qu'ils échangeaient. Maintenant qu'il faisait attention, il était encore plus conscient de leurs sous-entendus. _Harry se donnait tellement de mal afin d'être agréable envers Snape. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait le besoin de faire de cet homme son ami ? Ne sommes-nous pas suffisants ? J'espère seulement que Snape ne va pas déteindre sur l'amitié que Harry a envers moi, je suis son pote, son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser ? Je sais qu'il ne ferait jamais ça, qu'il ne briserait jamais notre amitié. Et puis, s'il veut que Snape devienne son ami, est-ce qu'il attend que 'Mione et moi soient les amis de Snape également ? Qu'est-ce que ce type et moi avons en commun, parce que jusqu'à présent, nous nous sommes exécrés, détestés et rien d'autre. _

Il leva les yeux vers 'Mione et vit qu'elle lui souriait. Il sourit en retour. Son regard était rempli d'amour. _Elle est tellement spéciale et merveilleuse. Je suis vraiment étonné parfois qu'elle veuille de moi. Elle est tellement intelligente, elle sait tellement de choses. Peut-être que je devrais parler de nouveau avec elle plus tard au sujet de ceux deux là. Jusqu'alors, je dois simplement être patient et continuer à observer._

Ron retourna s'amuser avec Harry et les autres, Hermione finit par rejoindre ses amis dans l'eau. Snape quant à lui continua d'observer en silence.

-

_à suivre..._

-

* * *


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**ataraxis**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la modeste traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que ses autres fanfictions !

**Beta** : _**Julielal **_que je remercie vraiment pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Vous voulez jouer, professeur ?**_

Le reste de l'après-midi ainsi que le début de soirée se déroula plutôt sans problèmes. Le souper était une fois de plus semblable aux précédents, et chacun commençait doucement à en avoir marre. Des grognements de mécontentement au sujet du manque de variété pouvaient se faire entendre parmi les élèves de Serpentard et de Serdaigle. Les Poufsouffles essayaient de calmer leurs camarades de classes qui étaient assez contrariés, tandis que les Gryffondors prenaient la chose calmement, ils savaient que c'était le dernier repas de la sorte qu'ils auraient à supporter.

Alors que le soleil se couchait lentement, la radio fut ressortie, les marshmallows et les piques furent une fois de plus de la partie, quelques couvertures furent installées en face du feu, avec les troncs qui avaient été placés de telle sorte qu'ils pouvaient servir de dossiers.

Ron et Hermione s'installèrent ensemble dans un endroit assez éloigné afin de discuter de ce qu'ils avaient pensé de cette journée ; chacun voulait faire part à l'autre de ses observations sur la relation naissante entre Harry et le professeur Snape. Harry partit dans sa tente, prit son jeu de cartes et s'installa en face du feu afin de faire un solitaire, et Severus trouva une fois de plus un endroit isolé en dessous d'un arbre, assez éloigné du regard des autres, cette fois non seulement de celui de Harry et de ses amis mais également des autres élèves. Il était un homme intellectuel, il ressentait donc le besoin d'avoir plus de "données empiriques", parce que s'il n'avait pas une connaissance basique des relations humaines sur laquelle s'appuyer, il utiliserait les autres afin de bâtir cette connaissance.

Ron et Hermione avaient eu leur discussion en toute tranquillité durant laquelle ils étaient finalement tombés d'accord sur le fait que Snape et Harry étaient en effet amis et qu'ils le soutiendraient et essayeraient de faire un effort pour trouver quelque chose qu'ils pourraient avoir en commun avec leur professeur. Ron suggéra qu'il pourrait peut-être proposer à Snape de jouer aux échecs sorciers. Hermione n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle avait en commun avec l'homme, mis à part la soif d'apprendre et elle savait que la passion de s'instruire n'était pas aussi interactive qu'un jeu d'échec.

Après leur discussion, ils rejoignirent Harry tout près du feu, et ce dernier leur proposa de jouer de nouveau au poker. Hermione décida qu'elle aimerait essayer aussi. Il restait donc de la place pour deux autres joueurs. Harry regardait les autres élèves aux alentours pour voir qui pourrait combler les trous, lorsqu'il vit Severus appuyé contre l'arbre. Il fit un sourire diabolique, _peut-être que Severus aimerait nous rejoindre pour jouer_.

Harry dit à ses deux amis qu'il pensait qu'inviter leur professeur à venir jouer pourrait être intéressant. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard et puis regardèrent à nouveau dans sa direction. Ils supporteraient Harry, mais ils n'étaient pas certains que jouer un jeu de poker serait le meilleur point de départ. Toutefois, ils acquiescèrent, si ça pouvait le rendre heureux.

Donc, Harry se leva, se dirigea vers Severus et s'arrêta devant lui. Surpris, ce dernier regarda Harry et vu qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, il se dit qu'il valait mieux garder ses distances.

« Oui Potter, que voulez-vous ? »

Harry saisit l'allusion, « Monsieur… Ron, Hermione et moi-même on se demandait si vous aimeriez vous joindre à nous pour une partie de poker ? »

Le jeune homme se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, il n'était pas certain de la manière dont sa suggestion allait être reçue.

« Êtes-vous certain que ça soit judicieux, Potter ? Je suis plus âgé et beaucoup plus expérimenté dans les jeux de stratégie et de bluff. Je n'étais pas un espion pour rien. » Il courba ses lèvres vers Harry en un croisement entre un rictus et un sourire. « De plus, si j'accepte de jouer, pour quoi exactement allons-nous jouer ? Il doit y avoir un quelconque avantage pour moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'argent et la pensée de voir ces deux-là se dépouiller de leurs vêtements est effrayante à l'extrême. »

Harry rougit une fois de plus à la pensée de ce que parier des vêtements impliquait. Il n'était conscient que Severus ne l'avait pas inclus dans sa dernière phrase et celui-ci ne réalisa pas non plus l'insinuation.

« Hum, nous n'avons pas encore décidé des paris, professeur. » Harry commençait à avoir l'air inquiet, peut-être que ça avait été une mauvaise idée de demander à Severus de jouer. « Heu, que proposez-vous si vous vous décidez à nous rejoindre ? »

« Pour chaque jeu de perdu, le perdant devra effectuer une simple tâche pour le vainqueur et par simple, je veux dire par là, si vous perdez une manche, vous devrez nettoyer un chaudron. Je pense que c'est assez explicite. »

« Mais, monsieur, sur le peu de chance que l'un d'entre nous gagne une partie, vous placeriez vous dans une position de… et bien, de servitude ? Pourriez-vous supporter ça, _monsieur_ ? »

Harry fit un rictus à Severus.

« J'ai la plus haute confiance en _ma capacité_ à ne pas perdre contre vous ou contre vos amis. Je pense toutefois, que vous pourriez vouloir discuter mes conditions de jeu avec vos amis, Mr. Potter. »

Severus fit rictus machiavélique et ses yeux brillaient d'anticipation.

Pendant que Harry parlait à Severus, Dean avait rejoint Ron et Hermione sur la couverture et ils lui racontaient ce qui se passait. Ils lui dirent que Harry était en train de demander à leur professeur de se joindre à eux pour le jeu. Dean avait l'air surpris et perplexe à l'idée qu'il demande quelque chose au professeur le plus détesté de l'école, surtout de lui proposer de se joindre à eux dans un de leurs loisirs.

« Vous avez raison, je devrais en discuter avec Ron et Hermione. »

Harry retourna vers ses amis, vit que Dean les avait rejoint et leur expliqua ce que le professeur Snape avait demandé comme enjeux s'il venait à les rejoindre dans leur petit jeu.

Une fois que Ron, Dean et Hermione eurent entendu les conditions, ils n'étaient plus tout à fait certains de vouloir que leur professeur joue, mais ils remarquèrent que Harry était toujours enclin à ce qu'il se joigne à eux. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

« Donc mec, si tu gagnes une manche, par exemple, qu'est-ce que tu demanderais à chacun de nous de faire pour toi ? »

« Quelque chose de simple, Ron. C'est seulement le professeur Snape qui risque d'être un peu plus exigeant. Pour être honnête, je suis un joueur de poker moyen, et vous deux apprenez seulement, et pour ce qui est de Dean, je ne connais pas vraiment son niveau de jeu, mais jouer contre Snape, et bien, c'est demander beaucoup de vous, je sais. Si vous ne voulez pas, je suis certain qu'il comprendra. »

Harry se retourna pour regarder Severus, qui avait observé la conversation entre les élèves intensément. Harry pouvait toujours voir l'anticipation dans ses yeux. Il soupira, il ne se souciait pas vraiment de passer son temps à faire quelques corvées si ça pouvait rendre Severus heureux et plus relaxé au sujet de leur amitié. Alors Harry eut une idée.

Il se tourna vers ses amis une fois de plus.

« Écoutez les gars, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Pour chaque manche que vous perdrez contre Snape, je ferai la corvée à votre place. En plus, je ne crois pas que nous jouerons trop tard ce soir, nous n'avons plus qu'une heure avant d'aller dormir de toute façon, et on ne sait pas combien de temps chaque partie va durer, peut-être pourrions-nous les faire traîner un petit peu. »

Dean regarda Harry comme s'il était devenu fou, à vouloir faire des corvées pour Snape. _Est-ce quelque chose lors de la bataille contre Voldemort a rendu Harry cinglé ? Peut-être que c'est arrivé doucement et que ça se manifeste seulement maintenant. Peut-être que je devrais faire plus attention à lui, être sûr qu'il ne devienne pas submergé émotionnellement._ Dean secoua la tête en accord, mais le fit avec réserve.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent bien sûr à sa suggestion sans hésitation. Ils savaient que si Harry voulait passer plus de temps avec leur professeur, ils ne l'en empêcheraient pas.

Harry sourit aux trois d'entre eux, se tourna et fit signe à Severus pour qu'il se joigne à eux. Ce dernier se leva avec souplesse du sol et glissa pour se joindre à eux sur la couverture. Il s'assit et afficha aux autres un visage dénué d'expression. Severus, l'espion qui ne laissait rien paraître, était maintenant en place. _Ça promet d'être drôle, avoir Harry et ses amis exécutant chacune de mes demandes._ Il ricana silencieusement avec joie.

« Avant de commencer, je pense que vous devriez savoir que les conditions ont été légèrement modifiées, professeur. Afin que les autres soient d'accord pour vous laisser jouer, j'ai suggéré de faire les gages à leur place s'ils perdaient la partie. Donc, en gros, si vous gagnez une manche, je réaliserai non pas une mais quatre tâches. Est-ce que ça vous convient, monsieur ? », demanda Harry.

_Mince, j'attendais avec tellement d'impatience de faire nettoyer à Mr. Weasley et Mlle Granger des chaudrons. Et bien, cela veut simplement dire que je passerai plus de temps avec Harry, au moins pour les quelques semaines avant qu'ils ne soient diplômés et qu'ils quittent Poudlard. J'ai toujours la situation à mon avantage._ Severus acquiesça aux conditions.

« Et bien d'accord, jouons. Qui veut distribuer ? »

Personne ne parla.

« C'est entendu, je commencerai. Donc, que fait-on, cinq cartes par main ? »

Harry et les autres jouèrent quelques tours afin de se familiariser au jeu. Ron et Hermione étaient très prudents, et se couchaient régulièrement, vu qu'ils ne voulaient pas que Harry ait trop de gages à faire pour le professeur -- nettoyer des chaudrons était une tâche fastidieuse. Dean était un peu plus aventureux, mais là encore il ne jouait pas avec son propre temps, il savait que s'il perdait face à Snape, Harry ferait sa tâche et si Harry gagnait, Dean en aurait une facile à réaliser. Harry voulait bien sûr que le jeu garde un intérêt pour Severus, donc il ne se couchait que lorsque sa main était vraiment mauvaise et qu'elle ne pouvait pas être récupérée. Snape n'avait pas menti, il était un grand stratège et même un meilleur bluffeur. Jusqu'à présent, dans les quelques tours qu'ils avaient joué, il avait toujours gagné.

Pendant qu'ils jouaient, les autres élèves s'intéressèrent au jeu et se rassemblèrent autour d'eux afin de regarder. Snape remarqua cela et parla hargneusement à ceux qui étaient assis ou qui se trouvaient derrière lui, « Ceci n'est pas un sport qui requiert du public. Je ne veux pas d'élèves qui regardent au-dessus de mon épaule ou qui regardent ma main. Alors dégagez ! »

Ils se déplacèrent et s'assirent afin de regarder les quatre autres à la place.

« Bien, Mr. Potter, jusqu'à présent vous me devez huit corvées, voulez-vous risquer une autre manche ? », demanda-t-il à Harry avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Harry fit un rictus en retour et hocha simplement de la tête. Il avait observé suffisamment pour connaître les points faibles des autres. Cette fois, c'était au tour de Hermione de distribuer.

Tout le monde resta en fait dans la partie, Dean prit trois cartes, Harry en prit deux, Snape en prit une, Ron trois et Hermione deux. Harry garda son visage aussi impassible que possible lorsqu'il regarda ses cartes. La chance était avec lui maintenant semblait-il, il avait un full aux as par les dames. Il attendit que tout le monde montre ses cartes. Snape les montra en premier, il avait un brelan de valets. Ron laissa tomber ses cartes, il avait seulement deux paires, une de six et l'autre de trois. Hermione déposa ses cartes, elle avait aussi un brelan de dix. La main de Dean consistait en une paire de quatre. Snape avait l'air assez satisfait au fur et à mesure que les cartes étaient montrées. Ses yeux reflétaient l'avarice à la pensée de gagner encore plus de corvées que Harry devrait accomplir.

« Et bien, Mr. Potter, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? »

Snape ne pouvait s'empêcher de pavoiser.

Harry déposa ses cartes, « Admirez et pleurez mes amis, un full. »

Les yeux de Snape s'élargirent de surprise et il crachota un instant avant de réaliser combien ce comportement devait sembler indigne. Harry avait un énorme sourire sur son visage et se frottait les mains de joie lorsqu'il se tourna vers Severus. Ses yeux étincelèrent à la pensée que ce dernier fasse une corvée pour lui. Severus grogna à cet air, et Harry savait qu'il le payerait chèrement.

« Et bien, professeur Snape, êtes-vous partant pour une autre partie ? », ronronna Harry.

Les autres faisaient des allées et venues entre les deux adversaires. Le jeu semblait devenir de plus en plus intéressant.

Severus arqua un sourcil en direction de Harry.

« Bien sûr, Mr. Potter, gagner une bataille ne signifie pas gagner la guerre. Distribuez, Mr. Thomas. »

Dean distribua les cinq cartes aux autres. Presque immédiatement, Hermione se coucha. Sa main était vraiment nulle. Ron, Dean, Harry et Snape continuèrent. Ron prit trois cartes, Dean deux, Harry et Snape une chacun. La tension augmentait. Ron et Dean se couchèrent tous les deux après avoir regardé leur main. Harry fixait Severus, et ce dernier lui lançait un regard noir.

« Bon, il semblerait que ça soit entre nous deux, professeur. »

« Ce que vous faites remarquer semble évident, Mr. Potter. »

« Bien, qu'est-ce que vous avez monsieur ? »

Severus déposa ses cartes, il avait un carré de huit.

« Je doute que vous puissiez battre cela, Mr. Potter, mais j'aimerais vous voir essayer. »

Harry fit un rictus et dit, « Je ne fais pas qu'essayer, je peux vraiment vous battre. »

Il déposa ses cartes de façon théâtrale ; il avait une quinte flush allant du deux au six de trèfle.

Severus était très contrarié par cela, il avait vraiment pensé qu'il avait l'avantage. Il grogna en accord.

Ce dernier semblait être maintenant d'une humeur affreuse, donc les élèves se dispersèrent avant qu'il ne puisse s'en prendre à eux. Ron et Hermione se levèrent précipitamment et décidèrent qu'il était l'heure d'aller dormir, pendant que Dean prit son temps avant de partir.

Snape se leva et dit aux élèves, « Tout le monde au lit maintenant, extinction des feux dans cinq minutes. »

Harry se dirigea vers leur tente, lui non plus n'était pas préparé à faire face à la possible colère de Snape tout en pensant intérieurement_, dommage que je n'aie pas une potion de sommeil pour me mettre dans les vapes avant qu'il ne vienne se coucher, je sais juste qu'il va vouloir me brûler vif pour mon ton condescendant envers lui_.

Le jeune homme soupira et grommela, « Cinq minutes de paix avant que l'enfer ne me tombe dessus, oh joie ! »

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_

* * *


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**ataraxis**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la modeste traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que d'autres fanfictions !

**Beta** : _**Julielal **_que je remercie vraiment pour sa relecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 12 : Pas si mauvais perdant que ça_**

Severus surveilla les élèves alors qu'ils se préparaient à aller dormir, puis étouffa le feu une fois de plus.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas fâché envers Harry d'avoir gagné, en fait il était fier qu'il ait réussi à le bluffer avec succès. Non, il était en colère contre lui-même pour avoir été trop confiant -- un trait typique de Gryffondor. Il secoua la tête de dégoût.

_J'ai plus d'un trait commun avec ces Gryffondors, je déteste juste l'admettre. Combien de fois Albus ne me l'a-t-il pas dit, mais je lui lance toujours un regard noir en lui disant qu'il lui manque quelques cases. Comme si j'admettrais tout haut, à la vue et aux oreilles de tout le monde, que j'ai quelque chose en commun avec un Gryffondor_. Severus grogna, puis soupira.

_Maintenant allons faire face au Gryffondor-qui-se-pavoise, je sais que je vais y avoir droit. Quelle joie ! _

Il s'accroupit et entra dans la pénombre de la tente. Harry se retourna vers la porte où Severus était agenouillé et avant qu'il ne puisse le réprimander, Harry s'excusa, « Je suis désolé, Severus. »

Severus s'arrêta, pris de court, « Harry, pourquoi êtes-vous désolé ? »

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

« Pour vous avoir ridiculisé devant les autres élèves. Bien que je ne m'excuse pas d'avoir gagné. »

« Harry, vous n'avez pas terni mon image. J'ai joué à un jeu, je pensais que je me débrouillerais bien, mais j'ai perdu. Je suis ravi que vous ne vous sentiez pas coupable d'avoir gagné. Personnellement, j'attendais à ce que vous vous pavoisiez et que vous me jetiez ça en pleine figure. »

« Et j'étais préparé à subir votre colère, je pensais -- et bien, je n'aurais pas dû, mais je l'ai pensé -- que vous étiez un mauvais perdant. »

Severus soupira, « Je ne suis pas fâché contre vous, vous avez joué pour gagner, et si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, je l'aurais certainement été. Je suis plus fâché envers moi-même pour avoir été trop confiant et suffisant. »

Il réalisa qu'ils étaient toujours assis dans le noir et qu'il devait se préparer pour dormir.

« Laissez-moi me préparer pour aller me coucher avant de continuer cette discussion. »

Il chercha sa baguette et lança un Lumos.

Ils clignèrent tous les deux des yeux rapidement lorsque la lumière les aveugla. Severus chercha son pyjama et plaça tout à portée de main, puis éteignit la lumière.

Harry entendit Severus se déshabiller une fois encore ; il trouvait toujours cela déconcertant et intime d'entendre l'autre homme se préparer à aller au lit. Une fois que Severus fut confortablement installé, Harry se tourna sur le côté afin de lui faire face.

« Severus, si vous voulez, au lieu de devoir faire deux corvées pour moi, et moi huit pour vous, nous pourrions simplement annuler les deux vôtres sur les miennes ? », demanda Harry.

Severus se retourna pour lui faire face et secoua la tête, puis il réalisa que Harry ne pouvait pas le voir, à la place il dit : « Non, je vous dois deux corvées. Je tiens définitivement à ce que vous en fassiez huit pour moi. Je suis certain. J'ai suffisamment de chaudrons que vous pourrez nettoyer et peut-être que je vous ferai découper les ingrédients que j'ai ramené de l'excursion. »

Avec son offre précédente d'aider Harry à préparer ses ASPICS et maintenant les corvées, ils allaient avoir beaucoup de temps pour continuer leur relation.

Severus sourit en aparté à cette pensée. Il trouvait cela plus facile de sourire maintenant, et cela faisait seulement à peine un jour depuis que lui et Harry avaient commencé à parler d'amitié. Il était stupéfait de voir à quel point sourire était apaisant pour l'esprit. Il se sentait mieux qu'il n'avait jamais été depuis des années, plus relaxé. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui s'éclaira. Les doutes qu'il avait eu précédemment à la source étaient maintenant partis. Il ne se posait plus de questions sur son amitié avec Harry, car si c'était la façon dont on se sentait lorsqu'on avait un ami, un qui était aussi ouvert et prévenant et qui le faisait simplement sourire, alors cette amitié était une merveilleuse chose.

« Je dois vous l'avouer, j'avais des doutes un peu plus tôt dans la journée à propos de nous et de notre amitié. »

« Je sais, j'avais deviné. Est-ce que vos doutes sont partis maintenant ? », demanda Harry.

« Oui. Vous me rendez le sourire, Harry. Vous me faites rire. Vous me rendez _heureux_ et ce sont ces choses là qui apaisent mon esprit amer et le libèrent des chaînes desquelles il prisonnier depuis si longtemps. »

Il tendit la main, trouva le bras de Harry et le pressa légèrement.

« A vous regarder vous et vos amis durant ces sept dernières années, je sais que même des amis ont des hauts et des bas, et je suis certain que nous en aurons également. Je pense cependant que nous surmonterons cela parfaitement lorsqu'un mauvais moment pointera le bout de son nez. »

Harry ne pensait pas que sa joie et son admiration pour Severus pouvaient encore grandir, mais il se trompait. Il toucha la main de Severus et la serra fermement. Aucun des deux ne retira sa main, comme si l'autre était un chemin direct vers leur bonheur.

« Alors, Harry... avez-vous pensé aux deux corvées que vous avez l'intention de me faire faire ? »

« Et bien, rien d'humiliant, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Je pensais que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à rechercher des possibilités de carrière. »

« Vous n'avez pas à gaspiller une corvée pour que je le fasse. Je vous aiderai volontiers. Vous pourrez aussi m'aider de la sorte, vu que j'envisage de trouver un autre travail. »

« Non, vraiment, c'est bon comme ça. Pour être honnête, je ne peux pas vraiment penser à une corvée que vous pourriez faire qui ne serait pas domestique, en plus je dois aussi trouver des corvées à assigner aux trois autres. »

Harry réfléchit pendant quelques minutes à une solution alternative.

« Hmm, et si ça n'était pas une corvée, mais plutôt une faveur ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils, les faveurs étaient entièrement différentes des corvées.

« Une faveur, quelle genre de faveur ? »

« Vous allez non seulement m'aider avec mes ASPIC, mais vous aiderez Ron et Hermione également ? », demanda Harry avec prudence. « Ça fera deux corvées, euh, faveurs plutôt. »

« Hmm, bon, je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je pourrais, ça ne me demanderait pas plus d'effort d'enseigner à trois personnes plutôt qu'à une. Vous ne sous-entendiez pas séparément, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, ensemble. Je sais que vous n'avez pas une grande estime concernant nos capacités en Potions, mais Ron et moi ne sommes pas si mauvais, tant qu'il n'y a personne d'autre pour nous saboter. »

Harry sous-entendait bien sûr que les Serpentards étaient sa cause majeure de problèmes.

Severus grogna et essaya de retirer sa main de celle de Harry, mais ce dernier resserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de tirer.

« Severus, je sais que vous favorisez vos propres élèves par rapport aux autres, et je sais que vous leur donnez le bénéfice du doute ainsi qu'une grande laxité. C'est parce que personne d'autre ne le ferait. Mais honnêtement, je pense qu'il est temps que vous me donniez une chance pour une fois. S'il vous plaît ? »

« C'est d'accord, je dois admettre que je trouvais un certain plaisir à voir mes élèves vous tourmenter alors que je ne pouvais rien faire et que j'ai souvent fermé l'œil sur ces pratiques. C'est tout ce que je dirai sur le sujet. »

« Bien, je suis juste heureux que vous l'ayez admis et je ne ramènerai plus jamais ce sujet sur le tapis. »

Harry serra la main de Severus une fois de plus et ce dernier la serra en retour, ravi d'avoir éclairci une chose de plus entre eux.

« Je suis certain que vous vous seriez bien débrouillé en Potions sinon », admit Severus.

Harry sourit intérieurement à cette tentative de compliment.

« Vous y arrivez, Severus. Avant de vous en rendre compte, vous serez juste comme moi, ou plutôt même comme le directeur, distribuant des bonbons au citron, ayant un regard pétillant et un sourire satisfait en permanence. »

Il savait que ça allait vraiment mettre les nerfs de Severus à vif et en effet, il le ressentit tressaillir à la pensée.

« Vous pouvez être cruel et sans cœur, parfois, Harry. Vraiment vicieux. »

Severus resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis il éclata de rire et Harry fit de même. Les rires s'estompèrent doucement, mais il y avait vraiment une atmosphère de chaleur dans le silence qui suivit. Un sentiment confortable s'installa.

« Bien, Mr. Potter, je pense qu'il est temps pour chacun d'entre nous de dormir. Nous avons une journée chargée qui nous attend, et nous devrions tous les deux être bien reposés. »

« Professeur, oui professeur », dit Harry d'un ton militaire.

Harry relâcha son emprise sur la main de Severus et ce dernier fit de même quelques secondes plus tard.

« Dormez bien, Harry », chuchota Severus.

« Vous aussi, Severus. Faites de beaux rêves. »

Harry se retourna, dos à Severus, et s'endormit doucement, en écoutant la respiration calme de son nouveau compagnon. Severus suivit Harry de près dans un sommeil calme et rempli de rêves.

Cette nuit là, Harry rêva de Ron, Hermione, Severus et lui-même qui profitaient d'une soirée, avec un bon dîner agrémenté de conversations. Pendant ce temps, Severus rêvait de Harry et de sa personne ayant une profonde et sérieuse conversation au-dessus d'une potion bouillonnante qu'ils avaient tous deux inventée.

Le matin venu, Harry avait de nouveau fait passer un bras au-dessus de Severus et ce dernier faisait encore face à Harry. Les deux se réveillèrent au même moment et sourirent à la vue de l'autre, face à face.

« Bonjour. Nous devons arrêter de nous réveiller ainsi », dit Harry

« C'est vrai, cela pourrait devenir une habitude », répondit Severus de sa voix encore endormie.

« Vous savez, j'étais juste en train de penser... », dit Harry

« C'est un passe-temps dangereux », blagua Severus.

Harry retira le bras qui était balancé au-dessus de Severus et l'amena de telle sorte à le pousser légèrement.

« Oh, franchement ! Bref, j'étais en train de penser qu'une fois que j'aurai quitté l'école, je devrai trouver un nouvel endroit pour vivre. Je ne vais certainement pas retourner chez les Dursley. Je ne sais pas si vous avez ou non un endroit en dehors de Poudlard, mais j'aurais toujours besoin d'un colocataire », proposa Harry à Severus. « J'ai tellement été habitué à partager mon quotidien avec d'autres personnes que je ne suis pas certain que je pourrais supporter d'être seul. Vous, d'un autre côté, vous aimez probablement vivre seul, en bas dans les cachots, loin des gens. »

Severus acquiesça.

« C'est vrai, mais pour de très bonnes raisons ; aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aimerait y vivre, et par conséquent personne ne me dérange. J'aime faire les choses au calme, mais en partie à cause des élèves. Les élèves sont exubérants et bruyants. Si je quitte Poudlard, je ne devrais plus me soucier d'eux. Et je n'ai pas d'endroit où vivre en dehors de Poudlard. Mes parents possédaient une maison, mais elle est tombée en ruines depuis longtemps maintenant. Je n'y suis plus retourné depuis dix-sept ans. »

« Donc, vous allez y réfléchir alors ? Peut-être que nous pourrions louer une belle grande maison, avec plusieurs chambres, une grande cuisine et une salle à manger, un bureau et une belle salle de séjour. »

Les yeux de Harry partirent dans le vague rien qu'à l'idée de cette maison. Severus sourit à l'enthousiasme dont il faisait preuve.

« Je vais y réfléchir. Je vous donnerai ma réponse avant de quitter le bal de fin d'année. Je suis certain que le directeur vous autorisera à rester quelques jours en plus après que l'école soit finie afin de régler vos problèmes. »

Harry fit un grand sourire à cette idée.

« Je devrais vous le dire maintenant, je vais probablement vous embêter avec ça et commencer à chercher l'endroit idéal bientôt. »

Severus ricana et secoua la tête, « Ne me poussez pas à vous retirer des points si vous commencez à me taper sur les nerfs. »

« Vendu. Je pense que je vais attendre d'être de retour à l'école avant de prendre une douche. Je pourrais vraiment prendre une douche là maintenant. Et un repas préparé par les elfes de maison. »

Severus eut un rictus à la pensée de ces commodités de luxe et approuva Harry en silence. Ce voyage lui avait réellement fait apprécier les commodités de Poudlard.

« Moi aussi. »

Harry fouillait dans son sac afin de trouver des vêtements propres à enfiler et s'arrêta rapidement. Il se tourna vers Severus en affichant un sourire penaud.

« Heu, Severus, est-ce que je peux vous demander une autre faveur ? »

Celui-ci regarda Harry, partagé : « Quoi encore ? »

« Et bien, je me sentirais coupable d'utiliser ma magie alors que nous ne sommes pas encore partis, mais pourriez-vous effectuer un rapide sort de nettoyage sur quelques-uns de mes vêtements ? »

Severus roula des yeux, « Très bien. Mais cela voudra dire que vous devrez faire neuf corvées, on est bien d'accord ? »

Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita en direction des vêtements que Harry tenait devant lui, « _Abstergo_ ».

Ce dernier lui sourit et le remercia.

Ils s'habillèrent en silence et donnèrent à l'autre un peu d'intimité. Ils commencèrent à ranger toutes leurs affaires pour le voyage de retour. Tous les autres étaient déjà prêts et avaient vidé le site de campement. Les élèves en avaient assez de se comporter comme des Moldus et étaient prêts à rentrer à l'école. Hermione fit un signe de la main en direction de Harry de l'endroit où elle se trouvait alors qu'elle aidait Pavati à démonter sa tente. Elle s'adressa à tous les deux, « Bonjour. Bien dormi ? »

Harry acquiesça, et étonnamment, Severus fit de même. Elle sourit. Ron sortit de derrière la tente qu'il partageait avec Dean et fit signe à Harry avant de se retourner afin de finir de ranger leur tente.

Cette fois-ci, Severus se décida à aider Harry à démonter la tente avant d'aller superviser les autres élèves.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_

* * *


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**ataraxis**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la modeste traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que d'autres fanfictions !

**Beta** : _**Julielal **_que je remercie vraiment pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Les accidents, ça arrive**_

Severus informa les élèves que le retour par portoloin était programmé dans le temps et que d'après le minuteur, ils leur restaient à peu près quinze minutes avant qu'ils ne soient de retour à l'école. Les élèves se dépêchèrent donc de finir ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour se mettre en place.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se dirigeait vers Severus. Ce dernier était de dos et parlait à ses élèves de Serpentard. Harry tapota l'épaule du professeur afin d'attirer son attention. Celui-ci se retourna lentement en affichant un air renfrogné pour avoir été interrompu. Cet air se dissipa lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était Harry qui se trouvait là.

Le jeune homme se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre. Severus arqua un sourcil devant ce comportement.

« Quel est le problème, Mr. Potter, vous avez des fourmis dans votre pantalon ? »

Severus eut un sourire sarcastique et les élèves de Serpentard ricanèrent. Harry vit l'amusement dans les yeux de Severus qui lui faisait savoir que c'était juste de la comédie. _Obligé de faire semblant jusqu'au bout, hein, Severus_, se dit-il intérieurement.

« Heu… non, monsieur. Je… euh…», Harry était gêné de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, surtout devant les élèves de Serpentard. Il se pencha plus près de Severus et chuchota afin qu'il soit le seul à entendre, « C'est un autre besoin naturel, monsieur. »

Les lèvres de Severus se courbèrent d'amusement et lui aussi se pencha pour parler calmement à Harry, « Ne pouvez-vous pas attendre que l'on soit de retour à Poudlard, Mr. Potter ? »

Harry secoua la tête furieusement. « Je ne peux pas attendre quinze minutes, professeur. J'ai besoin d'y aller maintenant », siffla-t-il à travers ses mâchoires serrées. Il était toujours en train de se dandiner de façon maladroite.

Severus marmonna, « Bien. Mais dépêchez-vous. Vous devez garder la notion du temps. Ne me faites pas venir vous chercher. »

Il pointa à Harry le chemin qu'ils avaient pris hier pour leur ballade de deux heures.

Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois et partit en trombe, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il portait toujours son sac sur son dos. Il voulait être aussi loin que possible du campement pour ne pas tomber sur un autre élève. Il s'occupa de son problème aussi vite qu'il pût, avant de retourner au lieu de rendez-vous. Il revenait le long du chemin en trottinant lorsqu'il vit quelque chose du coin de l'œil. Quelque soit la nature de la chose, d'un mouvement rapide elle se plaça juste devant ses pieds.

Il essaya d'éviter de rentrer dans cette quelconque créature en sautant à la dernière minute au-dessus d'elle, mais il évalua mal la distance et se prit les pieds dans ce qu'il pensait être une branche posée sur le sol de la forêt. Harry trébucha et tomba sur le bord du sentier. Il essaya de s'accrocher à ce qui passait sous sa main, mais les plantes se détachaient directement du sol. Malheureusement pour lui, le côté du sentier sur lequel il était tombé était le flan d'une colline, fait d'arbres et de rochers parsemés qui menait à un petit ravin. Il tomba et dégringola le long de la colline, son corps heurtant les rochers, ses pieds et genoux percutant les arbres. Heureusement, son dos et sa nuque étaient protégés par le sac à dos qu'il portait toujours. Il resta conscient tout le long de la chute jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête au bord de l'eau. Sa tête frappa directement sur un petit rocher plat. Avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience suite à la douleur qui avait explosé dans sa tête et à cause des courbatures qu'il ressentait dans tout le reste de son corps, il murmura doucement, « Merlin ! Severus va me tuer, c'est sûr. »

De retour au campement, les autres attendaient avec impatience que les portoloins s'activent. Hermione et Ron devenaient aussi très agités car Harry n'était pas encore revenu.

« Il va revenir, il va probablement se pointer d'ici quelques minutes. »

Ron essayait de calmer les nerfs de Hermione.

« Oui, tu as raison, je suis certaine qu'il sera de retour d'une minute à l'autre. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air du tout convaincue, mais entrait dans le jeu de Ron.

Severus n'avait pas trop prêté attention, en pensant que Harry serait vraiment de retour d'ici quelques minutes à peine. Combien de temps fallait-il à un jeune homme pour aller pisser de toute façon. Sûrement pas plus de quelques minutes au maximum. Donc il continua de parler à ses Serpentards.

Il ne restait plus que trois minutes avant que le portoloin s'active et Hermione ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle quitta les autres et se dirigea vers le professeur Snape. Elle tapota sur son épaule avec des petits coups rapides et secs. Il se retourna brusquement et était sur le point d'aboyer littéralement sur la personne qui était suffisamment grossière pour le déranger ainsi. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard inquiet de Hermione, il savait ce qui n'allait pas avant qu'elle ne parle.

« Monsieur, Harry n'est toujours pas revenu. Je commence à penser que quelque chose ne va pas. »

Severus tendit la main et toucha Hermione sur l'épaule afin de la réconforter, c'était bizarre pour chacun d'eux, mais elle ressentit un peu de son anxiété se relâcher dans sa poitrine.

« Mlle Granger, si je ne suis pas de retour lors de l'activation du portoloin, allez directement dans le bureau du directeur. Demandez lui deux autres portoloins, un pour vous ramener ainsi que Madame Pomfresh, et l'autre pour que nous puissions retourner à Poudlard. Demandez à ce que qu'ils soient activés par une baguette magique et non par sur minuteur. Que Madame Pomfresh amène toutes les potions et les autres équipements médicaux qu'elle pense nécessaires, comme des anti-douleurs, des potions de sommeil, du Poussoss. Si elle n'en possède pas, que le directeur aille dans mon bureau pour prendre les choses manquantes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mlle Granger. Je suis certain que Mr. Potter va très bien. »

Severus l'expédia vers son groupe, juste quelques secondes avant que le portoloin ne s'active. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva le silence oppressant. Quelques moments auparavant, il y avait des élèves qui discutaient et des oiseaux qui pépiaient dans les alentours. Maintenant, même les animaux semblaient être silencieux, comme s'ils ressentaient l'inquiétude et l'anxiété qui pesaient sur lui.

Il se retourna et marcha le long du sentier qu'il avait indiqué à Harry quelques minutes plus tôt. Severus marcha aussi vite qu'il le pût pendant plusieurs minutes, en espérant plus que tout que Harry se soit seulement perdu_. Qu'il soit maudit, où qu'il soit_. Il commençait à paniquer. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa foulée. Il respira profondément, _je ne serai d'aucune aide si je ne me calme pas. Je dois garder mon sang-froid, pour son salut et le mien._

Severus réalisa rapidement que Harry avait de grandes chances non pas d'être perdu, mais bien blessé quelque part. _Merlin soit loué, je sais que ce n'est pas le travail du Seigneur des Ténèbres ni de ses laquais_. Il frissonna à cette pensée, vu que ça avait été toujours quelque chose qu'il avait redouté avant la défaite de Voldemort.

Il commença à crier son nom.

« HARRY ! »

Severus ne pensait même pas à utiliser sa baguette afin de lancer un _Sonorus_, tellement il avait besoin d'exprimer son inquiétude et sa peur.

« HARRY ! »

Il continuait de crier pendant qu'il prenait la direction de l'endroit où ils avaient plié bagage.

Il regarda le long du sentier et chercha des indices indiquant où Harry aurait pu avoir un accident. Après une minute, il s'arrêta, remarquant le même serpent que Harry avait apporté avec lui après que Ron ait été mordu. Au lieu d'aller se cacher en dessous du buisson, le serpent était étendu juste au milieu du sentier. Severus le regarda intensément, et le serpent leva sa tête et la fit danser de haut en bas. Il se tourna alors et glissa le long du bord sentier, il regarda en arrière vers Severus et puis regarda en bas de la colline. En effet, c'était bien le serpent qui était apparu en face de Harry un peu plus tôt, et il semblait vouloir discuter encore avec l'humain qui parlait sa langue.

Severus comprit enfin que le serpent était en train de lui dire où Harry se trouvait. Il se précipita sur le bord du sentier et vit à travers les arbres clairsemés Harry qui était étendu sur le dos. Sa respiration se bloqua et s'accéléra. « Harry, » chuchota-t-il avec peine. Le cœur de Severus était douloureux et s'était pratiquement arrêté.

Il transplana juste à ses côtés et remarqua immédiatement le sang qui s'écoulait lentement le long d'une coupure sur son front ainsi que les éraflures et les ecchymoses le long de ses bras. Il n'y avait pas besoin de dire combien il avait dû souffrir lors de sa longue descente de la colline. Ses lunettes gisaient maladroitement sur son visage, partiellement cassées au milieu du nez.

Il tendit la main et tâta le pouls sur le cou de Harry. Il était très lent et il remarqua que sa respiration était peu profonde. _Il s'est probablement brisé quelques côtes_. Severus glissa doucement sa main sous la tête du jeune homme afin de le tenir délicatement. Sa main devint poisseuse et il réalisa que Harry avait aussi une coupure à l'arrière de la tête. Il essaya de contenir la panique qui commençait à monter en lui.

Severus se pencha et parla doucement dans son oreille, « Harry. Harry, vous m'entendez ? »

Ce dernier gémit et essaya de bouger, mais retomba silencieux et immobile une fois de plus.

« Harry, s'il vous plait, réveillez-vous. Vous devez rester conscient pour moi, Harry. »

Il essayait de garder sa voix calme et ferme. Il ne voulait pas qu'il perçoive son agitation, son inquiétude. Harry gémit une fois de plus et cette fois dit d'une voix rauque : « Sev ? »

Snape soupira de soulagement qu'il ne soit pas totalement inconscient. Il se pencha plus près de son oreille une fois de plus, « Sev, hein ? Ai-je mentionné que vous pouviez m'appeler autrement que Severus ? Je ne pense pas. »

Severus essayait de détendre l'atmosphère avec un peu d'humour.

« Fait mal… parler. Votre nom… trop long. Comme du coton dans… bouche », bégaya Harry avant de commencer à sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Il continua de lui parler, de tout et de n'importe quoi afin de le garder éveillé.

« Harry, écoutez-moi. Vous devez rester éveillé. Vous êtes gravement blessé. J'ai quelques fioles de potions ici avec moi, mais elles sont destinées pour la plupart aux coups de soleil ou aux allergies. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir besoin d'un éventail de potions de l'infirmerie. Les autres sont déjà repartis. »

« Hermione est allée trouver le directeur pour avoir d'autres portoloins pour nous ramener, et elle va en plus allez chercher Madame Pomfresh. »

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent. Ils étaient remplis de douleur et ses pupilles étaient comme des têtes d'épingle. _Il doit avoir une grave commotion. Je dois le garder conscient jusqu'à ce que Poppy arrive pour s'occuper de lui. _

Harry voyait à peine Severus mais il savait qu'il était là. Il pouvait sentir qu'il tenait sa tête délicatement. La caresse de Severus était douce et apaisante.

« Sev, tellement désolé. Voulait pas causer d'ennuis. »

« Harry, soit les ennuis vous trouvent, soit vous les cherchez. Mais dans ce cas, les accidents peuvent aussi arriver. »

Il prit la main de Harry de sa main libre et la saisit doucement, afin de lui laisser savoir qu'il n'était pas fâché envers lui.

Les yeux de Severus s'humidifièrent à la vue du jeune homme étendu là, si immobile, si brisé. Il cligna rapidement afin de retenir ses larmes.

« Si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, je penserais que vous essayez justement de me prouver le contraire. »

« Prouver… quoi… contraire, Sev ? », réussit à dire Harry entre quelques courtes inspirations.

« Que votre crâne n'est pas aussi épais que ce que je le pensais. Peut-être qu'une enclume pourrait faire plus de dégâts », ricana Severus.

Les lèvres de Harry se plissèrent brièvement comme s'il essayait de sourire.

« C'est plus comme si trois enclumes avaient essayé de s'en prendre à moi. »

Severus savait qu'ils devaient quitter le ravin et retourner au campement rapidement. Il espérait juste qu'il ne faudrait pas trop de temps à Dumbledore pour se procurer les portoloins nécessaires de la part du Ministère. _Qu'ils aillent en enfer pour avoir régulé leur usage. Même en cas d'urgence. _

« Harry, pouvez-vous rester éveillé, pour moi s'il vous plaît ? Je vais transplaner jusqu'au-dessus de la colline et puis vous léviter hors d'ici. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas bouger et c'est le seul moyen sûr. »

Il serra la main de Severus.

« Je… crois. »

« Bien, accrochez-vous, ça va seulement prendre une seconde. »

Severus relâcha la main de Harry et retira celle qui était derrière sa tête. Il regarda sa main recouverte de sang. Il pensait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais été obligé de voir tant de sang humain une fois de plus dans sa vie, mais il se trompait. _Reste simplement conscient Harry. Pour ton bien… et le mien._ Avant de partir, il lança un « _Petrificus Totalus_ » sur Harry afin de garder son corps immobile lorsqu'il le léviterait.

Il tranplana sur le haut de la colline et fit un geste de ses mains en direction de Harry en disant « _Mobilicorpus_ ». Son corps se fit doucement un chemin tout le long de la colline à travers le labyrinthe d'arbres. Severus continua de pointer sa baguette dans sa direction afin de contrôler sa progression une fois qu'ils étaient tous deux sur la bonne route. Il remarqua que le serpent les suivait jusqu'au campement. Il continua de parler à Harry, afin de le maintenir éveillé et concentré.

« Bon, Harry, il semblerait que ton ami rencontré hier veuille être certain que tu ailles bien. Il nous a suivi jusqu'au campement. »

Ils y arrivèrent en quelques minutes et Severus déposa gentiment Harry sur le sol avant de cesser le sortilège de lévitation. Il relâcha alors Harry et s'assit à côté de lui.

Severus tint délicatement la tête de Harry une fois de plus afin de la soutenir vu que le sac à dos était toujours sur lui, ce qui poussait son corps à être étendu sur le sol dans un drôle d'angle. Les yeux de Harry se rouvrirent. Ils étaient toujours remplis de douleur, mais les pupilles commençaient doucement à revenir à la normale. Severus lui sourit ; de l'inquiétude, de l'attention et de la chaleur inondaient ses yeux.

« Merci », chuchota Harry.

Severus relâcha sa baguette sur le sol et frôla gentiment de sa main libre les cheveux situés le long du front de Harry, à proximité de la cicatrice toujours présente.

« Les remerciements ne sont pas nécessaires. Je suis certain que si les rôles avaient été inversés, vous auriez fait de même. »

Il continua de maintenir délicatement la tête de Harry et de discuter calmement avec lui en attendant le retour de Hermione.

- - -

A Poudlard, les élèves étaient arrivés grâce aux portoloins juste à l'extérieur des portes de l'école. Quelques-uns étaient très surpris et retrouvèrent doucement leur repères. Hermione lâcha le portoloin qu'elle tenait et courut comme si elle avait la mort à ses trousses à l'intérieur de l'école vers le bureau du directeur. Dans sa course à toute allure, elle emboutit le professeur McGonagall.

« Mlle Granger, s'il vous plaît, veuillez ne pas courir dans l'enceinte de l'école. »

Le professeur McGonagall se redressa et calma Hermione.

« Désolé, professeur, mais je suis un peu pressée. Quelque chose de terrible est arrivé à Harry, je le sais. Le professeur Snape est resté là-bas. Il m'a dit d'aller directement voir le directeur afin de l'informer de la situation et de lui demander des portoloins supplémentaires. »

Hermione révéla tout cela très rapidement. Elle prit une grande inspiration, afin de se calmer.

« Harry et Severus ont des ennuis ? Oh mon Dieu. Bien dans ce cas, je vais vous accompagner voir le directeur. Le mot de passe a été changé pendant que vous étiez partie, Mlle Granger. »

Le professeur McGonagall se retourna avec Hermione et marcha rapidement vers l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

« Praline Longuelangue. »

La gargouille en pierre se déplaça et révéla les escaliers.

« Après vous, Mlle Granger. »

Le professeur McGonagall la poussa vers l'escalier.

Hermione était sur le point de frapper à la porte du bureau, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit de la main du directeur en personne.

« Ah, Mlle Granger, bienvenue. » Dumbledore regarda au dessus de l'épaule de Hermione et vit le professeur McGonagall qui se tenait derrière elle. « Minerva ! On dirait qu'il y a un problème ? »

Dumbledore regarda vers Hermione et vit son émoi et anxiété.

« Mlle Granger, quelque chose s'est-il produit ? »

« Oui, monsieur, professeur Dumbledore. »

Elle secoua la tête et puis expliqua en détails la situation de Harry et du professeur Snape. Elle raconta au directeur les instructions que le professeur lui avait données, d'où sa précipitation vers son bureau.

Le sourire du directeur s'estompa quelque peu mais le pétillement ne quitta pas ses yeux. Il était certain que Harry irait parfaitement bien, aussi longtemps que Severus serait avec lui. Dumbledore se tourna vers la cheminée, et prit un peu de poudre verte pour la jeter dans les flammes avant d'appeler, « Bureau du Ministre Arthur Weasley. »

Il enfouit sa tête dans la cheminée et elle apparut de l'autre côté, en face de Arthur Weasley qui était apparu lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était appelé.

« Oui, Albus, que puis-je faire pour vous ? », demanda poliment Arthur au sorcier plus âgé.

« Arthur, nous avons une urgence. J'ai besoin de deux portoloins supplémentaires, semblables à ceux que j'avais demandé précédemment pour le séjour de camping des septièmes années du cours d'Études des Moldus. Même lieu. »

« Certainement. Est-ce que tout se passe bien ? Est-ce que Ron va bien ? Harry ? », demanda Arthur avec inquiétude alors qu'il se tournait vers son sous-secrétaire afin de s'assurer que l'homme ait entendu la requête. Celui-ci acquiesça et quitta immédiatement afin de mener à bien la commande.

« Ronald va très bien, il s'agit plutôt de Harry. Il n'est pas parti avec les autres lorsque les portoloins se sont enclenchés, Severus est resté là bas afin de veiller sur lui. Je suis certain que Harry va bien. Severus prendra soin du garçon. »

Arthur acquiesça.

« Je vous contacterai par cheminette et vous remettrai les portoloins aussitôt qu'ils seront prêts Albus. Cela devrait seulement prendre quelques minutes, vu que c'est une urgence. »

« Merci, Arthur. Je suis reconnaissant de votre rapidité. » Dumbledore quitta la cheminée et se tourna une fois de plus vers Hermione et le professeur McGonagall. « Tout est en train de s'arranger à l'instant où nous parlons, ça devrait prendre quelques minutes tout au plus. »

« Pendant que nous attendons, Mlle Granger, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas chercher Madame Pomfresh et l'aider à rassembler les choses qu'elle pense être nécessaires ? »

« Oui, professeur. »

Hermione quitta le bureau d'une foulée plus modérée qu'à l'aller. Elle trouva Madame Pomfresh et une fois encore expliqua la situation. Elle raconta à la médicomage que sa présence serait requise sur le trajet vers le site ainsi qu'à son retour.

Madame pomfresh rassembla les affaires que le professeur Snape avait demandé, ainsi que plusieurs bandages et suivit Hermione dans le bureau. Lorsqu'elles furent de retour, on put apercevoir qu'Arthur Weasley les avait rejoints. Il avait amené deux portoloins avec lui et était en train d'expliquer comment les utiliser lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Hermione, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, ma chère, » Arthur sourit à la jeune femme. « Tout va bien pour toi ? »

« Je suis certaine que tout ira bien lorsque nous aurons retrouvé Harry et qu'on se sera assuré qu'il va bien, monsieur. »

« Bon, alors je ferais bien de vous montrer comment activer les portoloins. » Arthur tenait le premier, qui avait la taille d'une pierre moyenne. « Toutes les personnes qui désirent l'utiliser doivent placer un doigt sur la pierre pendant que vous frapperez à l'aide d'une baguette trois fois successivement, à intervalles très rapides. Une fois que vous êtes là-bas, la pierre n'a plus d'utilité et peut être jetée. »

Puis Arthur souleva le deuxième objet, qui était une lanterne un peu vieillotte.

« La même chose est valable pour ceci, tapez trois fois en disant 'Infirmerie de Poudlard' et elle vous y emmènera directement. »

Arthur tendit les deux objets à Hermione. Elle donna la lanterne à Madame Pomfresh et garda la pierre dans sa main. Elle regarda la médicomage qui lui fit signe qu'elle était prête avant de placer ses doigts sur la pierre également.

Hermione regarda le directeur, « Nous serons de retour rapidement, rendez-vous à l'infirmerie monsieur. »

Dumbledore hocha d'un signe de tête et Hermione tapa trois fois à l'aide de sa baguette sur le dessus de la pierre.

- - -

Hermione et Madame Pomfresh apparurent le temps d'un battement de cils à quelques pas de Severus et de Harry.

Severus leva les yeux et soupira lorsqu'il les vit toutes les deux. Harry entendit le soupir et regarda Severus, curieux.

Hermione se précipita aux côtés de Harry avant que Severus puisse parler.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? »

Harry regarda Severus pour qu'il réponde.

« Il ira bien une fois que Madame Pomfresh se sera occupée des soins urgents. Il a quelques bosses et des bleus, c'est tout. »

Severus ne voulait pas alarmer Hermione sans raison.

Madame Pomfresh fit signe à Hermione de bouger et puis sortit sa baguette afin de l'examiner de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement alors qu'elle remarquait tous les dégâts qui avaient été faits, mais heureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne mettait sa vie en danger.

Elle prit une fiole d'anti-douleur et une pour les os brisés, qu'elle fit boire à Harry. Il fit une grimace au goût horrible. Puis elle lança quelques sortilèges de guérison avancés en direction de sa tête et de ses mains afin de guérir les entailles qu'il avait reçues.

« Je vais devoir attendre qu'on soit rentré avant de lui administrer les autres potions. Harry, j'ai besoin que tu te tiennes debout, mon chéri. Severus, aidez-le à se mettre debout et soutenez-le, s'il vous plait. »

Severus ne lança pas de regard noir en direction de la médicomage pour l'avoir commandé. Il suivit ses ordres silencieusement.

Harry laissa échapper un grognement de douleur alors qu'on le forçait à se mettre debout. Il se pencha lourdement sur un pied étant donné que l'autre était trop douloureux et fragile. Madame Pomfresh prit position de l'autre côté pour le soutenir, vu que l'apparition par portoloin risquait de le désorienter fortement.

« Très bien Mlle Granger, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer à présent. »

Hermione ramassa la lanterne que la médicomage avait déposé à côté de Harry et la tint afin que tout le monde puisse la toucher.

Elle frappa dessus trois fois et énonça « Infirmerie de Poudlard ». Il disparurent complètement du site de campement.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_

* * *


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**ataraxis**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la modeste traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que d'autres fanfictions !

**Beta** : _**Julielal **_que je remercie vraiment pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : Anticiper les choses à venir**_

Severus, Hermione et madame Pomfresh, accompagnés d'un Harry Potter très affaibli, apparurent au milieu de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Harry se mit à vaciller aussitôt que tout le monde se fut remis du transport étourdissant.

Le directeur les attendait à côté du lit habituel de Harry, en compagnie du professeur McGonagall et de Ron. Dumbledore remarqua l'état de Harry et fronça les sourcils en direction du jeune sorcier.

« Mon pauvre Harry, est-ce que ça va ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Harry regarda Dumbledore pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il essayait de formuler une réponse. Il découvrit que les potions que madame Pomfresh lui avait données l'avaient rendu relativement incohérent et incapable de former une réponse complète et intelligible. Harry tourna la tête vers Severus afin de faire savoir au professeur qu'il devait parler à sa place. Il grimaça un petit peu au cours de la manœuvre à cause de la douleur dans sa nuque.

Severus résuma brièvement les événements du matin alors que madame Pomfresh et lui-même transportaient Harry afin qu'il s'asseye au bord du lit. Ensuite, ils l'aidèrent à retirer doucement l'énorme sac à dos de ses épaules. Severus souleva le sac hors du lit et d'une petite ouverture sortit le serpent qui l'avait aidé à retrouver le jeune sorcier. Il sursauta à sa vue, et pendant qu'il regardait le serpent, ce dernier se fit un chemin afin de se lover autour de son poignet.

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce s'arrêtèrent et le fixèrent en entendant les sifflements.

Harry regarda le serpent et commença à lui parler comme si de rien n'était, « Pourquoi êtesss-vous ici ? »

« Afin de m'excussser. C'essst moi le responsssable, celui qui a provoqué votre accident », répondit le serpent. « Êtesss-vousss en sssécurité à présssent ? »

Le serpent regarda ce nouvel environnement qui l'entourait d'un air interrogatif.

« Je sssuisss en sssécurité à présssent, oui. Voulez-vousss ressster avec moi pendant que je me repossse ? Ou préférez-vousss retourner chez vousss ? »

« Ressster avec vousss. Je vousss aime bien. Vousss parlez mon langage, je me sssentais si ssseul. »

Le serpent remua la tête de haut en bas plusieurs fois puis s'écarta de Severus lorsque Harry tendit la main doucement. Le serpent s'installa autour du bras du jeune sorcier et plaça sa tête juste sur son avant-bras.

Harry essayait de se relaxer dans le lit confortable après l'épuisement absolu généré par les événements de la journée lorsque madame Pomfresh se précipita à son chevet.

« Pas encore, non. Premièrement, nous devons nous débarrasser de ces vêtements déchirés et enfiler un pyjama propre, puis je dois t'administrer quelques médicaments supplémentaires. »

Elle souleva Harry doucement et, une fois de plus avec l'aide de Severus, le guida jusqu'à un endroit où il pouvait avoir un peu plus d'intimité.

Dumbledore avait demandé à Ron d'amener quelques-uns des pyjamas de Harry qui se trouvaient dans le dortoir et suivit des yeux le trio qui allait les lui remettre. Ron regarda Harry et sourit.

« Ça va aller, mec. Je t'ai déjà vu dans des états bien pires. »

Harry gloussa doucement pour marquer son accord.

« C'est sûr. »

Ron quitta le renfoncement où se trouvait le lit de Harry afin d'attendre en compagnie des autres.

Severus se tourna vers la médicomage afin d'offrir son aide pour aider Harry à changer de vêtement et pour l'inciter à rassembler tous les onguents additionnels nécessaires dont elle allait avoir besoin pour terminer de soigner le jeune homme.

« Merci, Severus. Harry, es-tu d'accord avec sa proposition mon chéri ? », demanda madame Pomfresh.

Harry acquiesça et elle partit finir de préparer ce qu'elle devait. Harry était trop fatigué, trop engourdi et trop confus pour se soucier de la personne qui l'aidait, tant qu'il avait la possibilité de s'étendre et de dormir.

Severus fit le plus vite possible. Il dut déglutir plusieurs fois en voyant les écorchures vraiment laides qui se trouvaient le long de la cage thoracique de Harry et sur ses jambes. Mis à part ça, il resta silencieux et doux. Puis Severus guida à nouveau Harry vers son lit et l'aida à s'étendre. Tout ceux présents remarquèrent le soin et la gentillesse que Severus apportait au jeune homme. Le professeur McGonagall était surprise de ce changement dans leur relation, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient joyeusement et son expression allait au-delà de la satisfaction. Si le vieux sorcier savait comment être auto-suffisant pour son coup de maître, il ne le montra pas en apparence. Hermione et Ron avaient l'air également légèrement contrariés en voyant ce côté de leur professeur qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Madame Pomfresh revint assez rapidement avec plusieurs potions à l'aspect repoussant afin que Harry les ingère. Ron grimaça à leur vue en sympathie pour Harry. Son visage disait clairement, _Quelle horreur ! _

Elle inclina le visage de Harry afin qu'il prenne le reste des potions, y compris un autre anti-douleur ainsi qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêves, afin d'accélérer sa guérison. Juste avant que Harry ne tombe dans un sommeil paisible dont il avait tant besoin, elle encouragea les visiteurs à partir, particulièrement Ron et Hermione, vu qu'ils étaient les deux qui suivraient plus facilement les ordres.

« Dehors vous deux, vous pourrez revenir le voir plus tard, une fois que les effets de la potion de sommeil se seront dissipés. »

Elle regarda la montre épinglée à sa robe.

« Il est jeune et toujours en bonne santé, il sera donc sur pieds pratiquement à temps pour le souper de ce soir dans la Grande Salle. »

Elle les poussa fermement en dehors de l'infirmerie alors qu'ils tentèrent de faire leurs adieux à Harry. Ce dernier, pendant ce temps, était simplement ailleurs. Il pouvait à peine garder ses yeux ouverts lorsqu'il regarda Severus, qui avait pris un siège à côté de son lit.

Ron traîna Hermione dans un couloir latéral pas trop éloigné de l'infirmerie et plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle était sur le point de le questionner. Il retira la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait pris de l'armoire de Harry lorsqu'il était parti chercher les pyjamas de ce dernier. Hermione arqua simplement un sourcil en guise de question, comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient besoin de la cape.

« N'est-ce pas le meilleur moyen pour découvrir ce qui se passe réellement entre Harry et le professeur Snape ? », lui chuchota-t-il.

Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé que Ron pouvait être un tel comploteur sournois et avoir l'esprit aussi vif. _Il y a certainement bien réfléchi_. Elle marqua son accord en souriant. Ils attendirent dans la pénombre afin de voir qui d'autre allait quitter l'infirmerie.

Minerva s'approcha de Severus afin de lui demander ce qui se passait, lorsque Dumbledore intervint.

« Minerva, peut-être devriez-vous discuter avec Severus un peu plus tard lors du souper ? »

« Mais, Albus... »

Minerva ne voulait pas qu'on l'empêche de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire alors qu'elle en avait la possibilité.

« S'il vous plait ? Severus a l'air lui aussi d'avoir besoin de se reposer un moment. Vous pourrez lui poser vos questions un peu plus tard lorsque nous serons rassemblés dans la Grande Salle. »

« Oui, Albus. »

Minerva soupira et respecta les souhaits du directeur. Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de Severus qui n'avait pas encore détourné les yeux de Harry avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle passa devant Hermione et Ron, qui étaient cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité.

« Connaissant Dumbledore, il est sur le point d'avoir une longue discussion avec Snape au sujet de ce nouveau développement. C'est le moment idéal pour s'y faufiler, on pourrait ainsi les écouter. »

Ron et Hermione marchèrent de concert et se glissèrent le plus discrètement possible à travers les portes de l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du lit le plus proche de celui de Harry afin de s'y cacher. Ils regardèrent le directeur, qui était installé dans un siège entre leur lit et celui de Harry. Le professeur Snape était assis à l'opposé, leur faisant face.

Severus se doutait de ce qui allait arriver dès qu'Albus s'était installé dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. Le vieux sorcier allait l'interroger, subtilement bien sûr, mais il n'allait néanmoins pas s'empêcher de mettre le nez dans ses affaires.

_Je pourrais tout aussi bien prendre les devants et lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. _

« Merci », dit calmement Severus au directeur, ses yeux toujours fixement rivés sur Harry qui était endormi.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent encore plus, si c'était possible, et ses lèvres se courbèrent en un petit sourire satisfait.

« Pourquoi donc, mon garçon ? »

Severus se raidit. _Ne jouez pas l'ignorant avec moi, vieille chèvre ! _

« Vous connaissez la raison, ne me la faites pas dire. »

Dumbledore soupira, mais le sourire satisfait demeura inébranlable sur son visage. Il croisa ses mains devant lui et s'installa de manière plus confortable dans le fauteuil. _Ah, Severus, tu as fait tellement de chemin en si peu de temps, avec l'aide de Harry et la mienne. Toutefois, tu n'as plus que quelques pas à faire, et ils viendront plus vite qu'on ne le pense. Harry le verra également. _

« Parlez-moi de cette randonnée alors, comment cela s'est-il déroulé, mis à part ce petit contre-temps avec Harry ? »

Severus laissa de côté la dernière partie de la question d'Albus, comme Dumbledore savait qu'il le ferait. Il était mécontent que le directeur prenne l'accident de Harry comme quelque chose sans importance, comme un léger accident.

« Un petit contre-temps avec Harry ! »

Severus hurla et grogna en direction du directeur. Il dirigea son regard vers son mentor et lui lança un regard noir.

« Ce n'est pas un petit contre-temps ! Harry aurait pu mourir. Je sais que les ennuis cherchent ce garçon, quoiqu'il arrive, qu'il le veuille ou non. Donc, j'aurais dû veiller sur lui plus attentivement. J'aurais dû m'assurer qu'il était en sécurité. »

La dernière partie de la tirade de Severus fut chuchotée et uniquement adressée à lui-même.

« Pourquoi vous sentez-vous responsable de Harry ? Ce dernier est officiellement un adulte. Il a dix-sept ans, l'âge l'égal dans le monde de la sorcellerie, il peut dès lors prendre soin de lui-même. »

« Car nous sommes proches ! Voilà pourquoi je me soucie de lui », répondit hargneusement Severus.

Ses yeux s'élargirent brièvement suite à cet aveu. _Imbécile ! Tu es tombé dans le panneau, juste comme il l'avait prévu. _

« Êtes-vous heureux à présent ? Je l'ai admis, nous sommes proches. »

Severus tendit la main et prit celle de Harry dans la sienne, tout en parlant. Il avait besoin d'être assuré que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Il sentit la réponse provenant de Harry, même dans son sommeil, le jeune homme le rassurait vraiment en lui serrant la main doucement.

« Et êtes-vous son ami ? »

« J'aime à penser que oui. »

Severus n'en dirait pas plus. Il n'exprimerait pas oralement ses pensées et les doutes qu'il ressentaient ne devaient plus intervenir.

« Et pourquoi Harry est-il votre ami, Severus ? », demanda Dumbledore.

« Tout ce que Harry a demandé de moi est mon respect et ma confiance, et en retour, il me donne cela et bien plus encore. Il m'apporte de la joie et... un certain sentiment de paix. »

Severus détourna le regard au loin et son regard devint distant, comme s'il était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Toutefois, il continua à parler.

« Je suis à l'aise en sa présence, désormais, il y a un sentiment agréable entre nous qui n'existait pas auparavant. C'est comme si je connaissais enfin le cœur du jeune homme et la personne qui se trouve derrière le nom de Harry Potter, pas seulement le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ou Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Triomphé-Une-Fois-De-Plus, pas uniquement Potter, mais bien Harry. »

Severus s'arrêta, pris dans ses pensées, ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire, ce qui ravit au plus haut point le sorcier plus âgé. _C'est tellement agréable de voir Severus heureux pour une fois, et non tourmenté par son passé. _

« Vous n'allez pas le croire Albus, mais la nuit dernière, Harry m'a convaincu de jouer à ce jeu moldu, le Poker, avec lui et ses amis. Je pensais que j'allais être condescendant et que j'allais lui enseigner une bonne leçon. J'ai affirmé que si nous jouions, les autres allaient devoir être d'accord sur le fait que celui qui perdrait une manche devrait réaliser une petite corvée pour le vainqueur. Je fis preuve de suffisance, en tenant en haute estime mes capacités de bluff, persuadé que j'allais gagner. J'étais convaincu que les autres n'accepteraient jamais mes conditions. Je ne comptais pas sur le fait que Harry veuille tellement que je joue. Il a persuadé les autres de lui laisser faire leurs corvées à leur place s'ils perdaient face à moi. »

Severus secoua la tête d'un air piteux lorsqu'il revint sur terre.

« J'ai gagné plusieurs manches, mais j'ai été trop sûr de moi et Harry m'a battu deux tours d'affilée. Je dois admettre que sur le coup, j'ai été fier de lui. Il n'a pas été intimidé par mon attitude et il a également accepté ses défaites avec élégance. Il m'a même proposé d'annuler mes deux corvées envers lui afin de ne pas me placer dans une position de servitude. »

« Sa première requête est que je l'aide à trouver des opportunités de carrière, mais je lui ai dit que je l'aurais de toute façon fait s'il me l'avait demandé. Puis, vu que je lui ai également proposé de l'aider en Potions, afin qu'il réussisse bien ses ASPIC, il a demandé que je fasse la même chose pour ses amis. Donc à présent, au lieu de lui être redevable de deux corvées, je vais maintenant aider Mlle. Granger et Mr. Weasley en Potions, en vue de la préparation de leurs ASPIC. Je ne pense pas que Harry les ait déjà mis au courant. »

Les deux élèves, qui étaient cachés jusqu'à présent, entendirent son affirmation et déglutirent sous le coup de la surprise. Severus sursauta. Il regarda Dumbledore qui toussa pour couvrir la présence des élèves. Dumbledore savait depuis le début que les amis de Harry étaient présent.

« Désolé, mon garçon, vous m'avez surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez aussi agréable. »

Severus se rassit dans son fauteuil. Par contre, il était maintenant revenu à son état normal et distant.

« Il y a une autre chose dont je souhaiterais discuter avec vous Albus. Je pense mettre fin à ma carrière de professeur de Potions. »

Hermione tendit la main afin de couvrir sa bouche ainsi que celle de Ron pour éviter qu'un autre bruit ne puisse s'échapper.

« Démissionner ? Vous êtes certain ? Vous êtes un excellent Maître des Potions et la connaissance que vous avez et que vous partagez avec les élèves est sans prix. »

« Albus, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi, que je ne suis pas fait pour être un professeur. J'ai uniquement pris cette position en premier lieu pour vous espionner pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et puis lorsque j'ai changé de camp, afin de rester en sécurité. Maintenant qu'Il est parti, je peux aller de l'avant. »

« Êtes-vous certain que ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que Harry s'en aille également ? »

« Que sous-entendez-vous Albus ? »

Severus était choqué par la suggestion du directeur.

« Cette décision n'a rien à voir avec Harry. Je pense que j'ai juste besoin d'un changement à présent. Je pense à ouvrir mon propre magasin de potions, et peut-être trouver un endroit calme pour vivre. »

« Si vous le dites, mon garçon. Je vous connais mieux que cela. Vous n'avez jamais montré le désir de partir jusqu'à présent et Tom est parti depuis près de sept mois. Harry doit vous avoir dit quelque chose, pour que vous envisagiez ce changement. Je me demande ce qu'il vous a dit. Bon, vous serez toujours le bienvenu à ce poste, Severus. Je ne vais pas vous forcer à rester. Vous avez cependant encore quelques semaines pour y réfléchir. Je sais que vous n'allez pas vous précipiter dans quoi que que ce soit. »

Sur ce, Dumbledore se leva.

« Je vous verrai plus tard dans la Grande Salle. Et, Severus, vous devriez également vous reposer. »

Dumbledore se retourna et regarda droit dans la direction de Hermione et Ron alors qu'il passait devant eux. Il leur fit un clin d'œil complice. Hermione et Ron prirent ça comme un signe qu'il était temps pour eux de partir. Ils suivirent discrètement Dumbledore et retournèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Severus continua à rester assis calmement au chevet de Harry quelques heures de plus tandis que le jeune homme était profondément endormi. Le seul mouvement à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, mis à part Madame Pomfresh qui venait voir que tout aillait bien de temps en temps, provenait du serpent enroulé autour du bras de Harry. Celui-ci remuait occasionnellement et levait les yeux vers Severus puis vers Harry avant de retomber endormi.

_-_

_à suivre...._

_-_


	15. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**ataraxis**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la modeste traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur où vous retrouverez son histoire originale en anglais ainsi que d'autres fanfictions (dont la suite de cette histoire) !

**Beta** : _**Alexiel_v **_que je remercie vraiment pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Résumé :**__ Les 7èmes années se rendent à leur première excursion organisée dans le cadre de leur cours d'Étude des Moldus : un weekend de trekking dans un endroit inconnu. Malheureusement, Snape est leur chaperon ! Malgré quelques petites péripéties, le séjour se passe globalement sans encombres. Entre baignades dans les sources chaudes, feux de camp, promenades botaniques et parties de poker, chacun y trouve son compte. On y découvre même un Snape un peu mauvais perdant et un Harry qui veut tout faire pour gagner son respect. Mais le jour du départ, Harry est victime d'un accident et est transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Plus de peur que de mal, mais ça aura permis à Severus de faire le point sur son amitié naissante avec Harry et sur la proposition de ce dernier, à savoir partager une maison avec lui après sa remise de diplôme... (pour plus de détails, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.. __relire les autres chapitres pardi ! ^^)_

- - -

_**Chapitre 15 :**_

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Harry commença finalement à avoir le sommeil agité et Severus fut tiré brusquement de ses pensées. Il avait réfléchi à la proposition du jeune homme qui consistait à partager une maison avec lui. Severus avait imaginé quelques scénarios dans son esprit afin de voir comment les choses pourraient se passer entre eux. S'ils avaient une maison suffisamment grande, aucun d'eux ne se sentirait à l'étroit ou emprisonné, et ils pourraient jouir de leur intimité lorsque cela s'avèrerait nécessaire. Bref, il avait perçu les avantages d'un tel arrangement, mais il n'était pas encore venu à une décision finale. _Je veux voir ce que Harry ferait pour me convaincre, afin de voir s'il est toujours sincère dans son offre lorsque l'heure du départ sera proche. _

Harry ouvrit les yeux et cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises. Il avait besoin de ses lunettes et tendit la main vers la table de chevet, là où elles étaient habituellement déposées. Lorsqu'il tendit sa main gauche, il prit conscience du poids du serpent enroulé autour de son bras et se souvint alors de l'endroit où il se trouvait et de ce qui s'était passé.

Harry regarda attentivement le serpent, qui s'était également réveillé en même temps que lui. Il salua d'une voix calme le jeune homme avant de s'y lover à nouveau en silence. Harry tendit la main et caressa affectueusement la tête du serpent puis se réinstalla dans le lit un peu plus confortablement.

Il vit alors la silhouette floue de Severus, et cligna des yeux une fois de plus. Severus se rendit compte que Harry cherchait ses lunettes qui avaient sans doute besoin d'être réparées depuis l'accident. Il ramassa les lunettes posées à l'autre bout de la table de chevet et lança le sortilège Reparo. Une fois réparées, il les tendit à Harry.

« Merci, professeur. »

Harry ajusta ses lunettes et regarda le monde qui apparaissait de moins en moins flou.

« Ah, c'est nettement mieux. »

Severus sourit.

« Ça à l'air d'aller mieux, à ce que j'entends. Vous avez l'air en meilleure forme. Les bleus se sont un peu estompés et les griffures sont en voie de guérison. Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« En fait, beaucoup mieux. La sieste m'a fait du bien. »

« Vous vous sentez donc capable d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour le souper ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Je suis affamé, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais engloutir trois portions, peu importe ce qu'ils servent, et quelques desserts aussi. »

Harry tapotait son estomac qui était plutôt bruyant à présent. Ils s'esclaffèrent de concert.

« Harry, nous sommes seuls, vous pouvez donc m'appeler Severus si vous le souhaitez. »

« D'accord. Je n'osais pas, vu que nous sommes de nouveau à l'école », répondit Harry.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Severus, tant que nous ne sommes pas dans la salle de classe et qu'il n'y a pas d'autres élèves ou professeurs aux alentours pour nous entendre. »

Harry fit un signe de tête, en guise d'acquiescement.

« Aussi, souvenez-vous en, je vous appellerai Potter dans ce genre de situation. Je n'ai aucune intention de paraître amical envers un élève. »

« Bien. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais garda le sourire. Son sourire s'estompa néanmoins brièvement lorsque les souvenirs du matin affluèrent.

« Je voulais encore vous remercier, Severus. Je suis vraiment heureux que vous ayez été là avec moi aujourd'hui. »

Avant que Severus ne puisse répondre à Harry que sa présence était toute naturelle, madame Pomfresh surgit après avoir entendu la voix de Harry de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, à savoir son bureau.

« Et bien Harry, tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Faisons un rapide sortilège de contrôle. »

Elle leva sa baguette et lança un sortilège d'examen médical.

« Dissero Corpus Corpori. »

« bon, la guérison est en bonne voie. Tu vas suffisamment bien pour quitter l'infirmerie, mais tu devrais faire attention ces prochains jours et passer de bonnes nuits de sommeil. Si quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Tes amis vont bientôt arriver et j'espère qu'ils amèneront des vêtements propres. »

La médicomage fit un signe de tête en direction de Severus avant de partir.

Severus attendit qu'elle soit sortie de la pièce avant de parler à Harry.

« Je pensais justement que vous et moi devrions trouver un moment dans notre emploi du temps pour vos cours supplémentaires. Bien entendu, nous devons aussi arranger ceci avec les horaires de vos amis. Est-ce que vous leur avez déjà parlé de cette faveur ? »

« Non, pas encore. J'attendais que nous soyons revenus et ayons repris nos habitudes. Peut-être lorsqu'ils arriveront pour me raccompagner à la tour des Gryffondors, nous pourrons en discuter au calme. Quelles sont les plages horaires qui vous conviennent le mieux au fait ? »

« Les soirées, bien sûr, vu que je n'ai pas de classes à ce moment-là. Bien sûr, il me faudra du temps pour corriger les devoirs et potions. Votre horaire et celui de Mr. Weasley sont pratiquement identiques, qu'en est-il donc pour vous deux ? »

« Et bien, nous n'avons plus d'entraînements de Quidditch, donc ça ira pour les soirées. Hermione a déjà probablement réalisé nos plannings d'étude pour les ASPICS à venir, donc ça serait peut-être préférable de lui demander quelles sont les périodes qui nous conviennent. »

Severus sourit à cette phrase, il savait que Mlle. Granger s'y prenait beaucoup à l'avance, bien plus que n'importe quel autre élève, mais elle continuait néanmoins d'étudier jusqu'à la dernière minute.

« Il y a aussi mes corvées à prendre en compte. Je suppose que vous voulez que j'attende que je sois complètement guéri avant de m'en occuper. »

Harry regardait Severus lorsque ce dernier s'assit. Il remarqua finalement que Severus portait toujours ses vêtements moldus.

« Oh, vous n'êtes pas parti depuis que je suis arrivé ici ? »

Severus bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise, un peu embarrassé.

« Je... Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de partir. Après que vous vous soyez endormi, le Directeur a voulu discuter du séjour. »

« Ça n'a certainement pas pris trois heures ? »

Harry ne put résister à soumettre Severus à un examen approfondit. Il aimait voir cet homme plus mature être un peu mal à l'aise.

« Non, mais après que le Directeur m'ait laissé, j'ai... j'ai perdu la notion du temps en pensant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire une fois que l'année scolaire sera terminée. »

« Oh, et qu'avez-vous décidé alors, vous allez rester ou partir ? », demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Comme je le disais au Directeur, j'ai encore quelques semaines avant de lui faire part de ma décision. »

« Donc, ça veut dire que je ne saurai pas plus tôt si oui ou non vous allez accepter mon offre de cohabitation. »

« C'est exact. Je pense que je vous ai également averti de ne pas m'enquiquiner avec ça, autrement je déduirai des points à votre maison pour cause d'agacement. »

« Bien, je n'insisterai pas. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas souligner les avantages d'une telle situation de temps à autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Entendu. Vous pouvez _soulignez_ les avantages, comme vous le dites si bien. »

Avant que Harry ne puisse poursuivre la conversation, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

« Salut Harry, tu te sens mieux ? », demanda Hermione tout en s'assoyant tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit le plus proche.

« Oui, madame Pomfresh dit que je suis libre de partir. Ron, est-ce que tu m'as apporté des vêtements de rechange ? »

« Les voilà. »

Ron prit le sac de ses épaules et sortit les vêtements de Harry ainsi que sa robe, avant de les lui tendre.

Harry prit les vêtements et sortit précipitamment du lit.

« J'arrive tout de suite. Ne partez pas vous deux, je dois vous parler de quelque chose. »

Il entra dans les toilettes les plus proches et changea de vêtements aussi vite que possible vu que son corps était encore légèrement engourdi. Il dut demander au serpent de bouger avant qu'il ne puisse retirer le haut de son pyjama et une fois qu'il eut terminé de se changer, le serpent s'enroula une fois de plus sur son bras en dessous de ses robes légères, au niveau du poignet. Il rinça son visage et ses mains à l'eau, puis retourna avec le pyjama plié sous son bras droit.

Harry s'installa une fois de plus sur le lit, afin qu'il puisse voir Hermione et Ron, ainsi que Severus.

« Bon, j'ai parlé au professeur Snape la nuit dernière à propos des deux corvées qu'il me devait, et je lui ai demandé qu'à la place de devoir faire une corvée pour moi, il puisse nous donner à tous les trois quelques cours particuliers en Potions, pour nous aider avec les ASPICS à venir. Est-ce que ça va vous va ? »

Harry attendit avec impatience leur réponse.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione qui acquiesça et lui haussa des épaules en réponse. Hermione se tourna alors vers Harry et le professeur Snape.

« Ça serait formidable, Harry. De l'aide supplémentaire ne peut être que bénéfique en ce moment. »

« Ok, et quelles soirées préféreriez-vous ? », demanda Harry.

Hermione se tourna vers le professeur.

« Monsieur, combien d'heures êtes-vous prêt à nous consacrer ? »

Severus n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi.

« Je peux vous consacrer six heures par semaine pour les deux semaines à venir. Donc trois soirées cette semaine, et pareil pour la semaine qui suit. Ainsi, nous pourrons revoir chaque année en une soirée. »

« Ça m'a l'air parfait, monsieur. Que pensez-vous de mardi, mercredi et jeudi soir dans ce cas ? »

Elle regarda Ron et Harry, impatiente. Harry semblait bien accepter cette proposition, mais c'était Ron qui demeurait indécis. Hermione lui donna un léger coup de coude. Ils en avaient parlé un peu plus tôt lorsqu'ils avaient entendu Snape le mentionner au Directeur et ils s'étaient mis d'accord que ça leur en serait profitable. Ron avait dit qu'il voulait bien réussir cette branche pour pouvoir continuer à l'université, en compagnie de Hermione. Ron fit un signe de tête en guise d'accord.

« Très bien dans ce cas, tout est arrangé. J'espère non seulement vous voir tous les trois en classe demain, mais aussi mardi soir à dix-neuf heures précise. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, Severus se leva de son siège et sortit courbaturé de l'infirmerie. Le pauvre homme avait en réalité passé bien trop d'heures en position assise à veiller Harry.

Ce dernier se leva du lit et alla chercher son sac lorsque Ron bondit pour s'en saisir.

« Laisse-moi le porter Harry. Repose toi un peu ce soir, c'est d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Ok, Ron, merci. »

Harry quitta l'infirmerie et ses amis le suivirent. _Heureusement, je ne serai surement plus de retour à l'infirmerie avant que je ne m'en aille,_ pensa Harry.

Ron et Hermione posèrent des questions à Harry au sujet du serpent et de ce qu'il comptait en faire. Harry ne savait vraiment pas. Il leur dit que c'était au serpent de décider, s'il voulait rester ou non.

Harry leva alors son poignet et regarda dans l'interstice formée par sa manche. Il caressa la tête du serpent pour attirer son attention.

« Oui » , demanda-t-il.

« Messs amisss veulent sssavoir ce que tu veux. Ssssouhaitesss-tu ressster avec moi ou préfèresss-tu retourner dansss lesss boisss ? »

« Ressster avec toi. Tu esss chaud et amical. Tu me câlinesss. Ccc'est tellement agréable. »

« Bien, et je doisss t'appeler comment ? », demanda Harry tout en continuant à caresser la tête du serpent et à gratter en dessous de son menton.

« Sssliver. Et ton nom à toi ? »

« Je m'appelle Harry. Ravisss de faire ta connaisssance, Sssliver. »

« Moi de même, Harry. »

La langue du serpent pointait hors de sa bouche et chatouillait le poignet de Harry en guise de bienvenue et en semblant d'affection.

Harry fit un grand sourire en retour et caressa le serpent une fois de plus. Il regarda alors ses amis qui attendaient patiemment une traduction de la conversation.

« Il s'appelle Sliver, et il dit qu'il aimerait rester parmi nous pour l'instant. Il dit aussi que je suis chaud et amical. Hmm, je me demande ce que je dois faire pour prendre soin de lui. Je lui demanderai après le diner. Je suis affamé, dépêchons-nous de déposer mes affaires avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle. »

Sur ce, Harry augmenta la cadence aussi vite que possible, sans aller au delà de ses limites.

Ils arrivèrent à la tour et s'y engouffrèrent après avoir donné à la Grosse Dame le mot de passe, puis montèrent vite dans leurs chambres afin de déposer les affaires de Harry et de retourner à l'endroit où Hermione les attendait, dans le couloir.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la Grande Salle avant que Harry puisse à nouveau se plaindre à propos de son estomac qui criait famine. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, plusieurs têtes d'élèves se retournèrent lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qui venait d'entrer et le brouhaha des conversations s'estompa. Harry et ses amis les ignorèrent et allèrent s'installer à leur place habituelle à la table des Gryffondors.

Les autres septièmes années qui étaient déjà présents demandèrent à Harry comment il allait et voulurent savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il leur donna une version brève des évènements et s'installa afin de manger le plus possible. De temps en temps, il jetait un œil en direction de la table des professeurs et regardait Severus pour voir comment l'autre homme se portait.

Severus croisa une fois son regard et fit un petit sourire en direction de Harry et un hochement de tête avant de se tourner et continuer sa conversation avec le professeur McGonagall. Le Directeur, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, avaient surpris l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu.

_Encore quelques pas de plus avant que Severus ne soit là où il devrait être. __Harry fait certainement avancer les choses,_ pensa Dumbledore.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards lourds de sens derrière le dos de Harry. Ils avaient discuté d'un grand nombre de choses après avoir surpris la conversation entre le professeur de Potions et de Directeur un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ils soutiendraient Harry dans son amitié avec leur professeur et ils seraient agréables et gentils envers leur Maître des Potions. Après tout, c'était ce que faisaient les meilleurs amis.

La soirée se poursuivit calmement pour Harry, qui commençait à se sentir un peu léthargique suite à ce repas. Il était retourné avec les autres dans la salle commune de la tour et était assis en face du feu. Même si on était au milieu du mois de mai, le château était toujours frisquet la nuit. Harry s'installa dans un des fauteuils confortables près du divan où Ron et Hermione étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il avait pris l'habitude de caresser distraitement la tête de Sliver lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées concernant tout ce qui s'était passé ce weekend et tous les changements que ça impliquait. Harry avait hâte de passer les deux semaines à venir. Il était vraiment impatient d'apprendre à mieux connaître Severus et de prouver à son professeur qu'il savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait en Potions lorsqu'on lui donnait sa chance.

_Je vais savourer chaque jour comme il vient, et le rendre spécial_. Harry sourit car il commençait demain matin par un cours de Potions, avec le Professeur Snape.

_-_

_The end_

_-_

_

* * *

_**C'est ici que prend fin _« A camping we will go »_. L'auteur a écrit une suite intitulée _« Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate »_ que je ne traduirai pas (mais vous pouvez la consulter sur ce site).**

**Merci à vous d'avoir suivi cette histoire et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	16. Chapter 16

Pour info, la suite de **A Camping we will go** a été traduite par Nafrayu


End file.
